Huye a las Estrellas
by YoKoChi150
Summary: Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merced espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **Sector Espacial 2503, Planeta Morear.**

Las dos lunas rojas iluminaban la noche en Morear Prime, capital del planeta Morear, famoso por sus grandes posos mineros, pero mas que nada por su poso de Dilustel mejor conocido también como Metal Quantum, un material metálico sintético sumamente resistente y capaz de soportar altísimas temperaturas, muy escaso y valioso en el universo.

Bzzz

 _Bzzz Bzzz_

Un nave de cargamento moreariana viaja desenfrenada por el puente de lanzamiento seguida de dos patrullas aéreas de Cazas nivel Omega morearianas. Un giro cerrado en un desvío por parte la nave de cargamento despista a los caza obligándoles ir al lado contrario, mientras la nave de carga maneja en sentido contrareo de la vía del área de carga. Dentro de la nave, un par de figuras celebran en la cabina, casi imposible de distinguir por los mantos encapuchados que llevan, una mas alta que la otras con la mas pequeña al volante.

—Eso estuvo cerca, hermano— Dijo la figura mas alta, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Su tono no era recriminatorio, mas como una observación.

—¡Te dije que podía manejarlo!— Dijo la figura mas pequeña, con un giro del volante salieron del puerto a la vía principal, atropellando a su paso unas cuantas nave pequeñas —¡Fuera del camino!

La figura mas alta miraba divertido el intercambio, y negó la cabeza resignado —A este paso los Caza-Omega regresaran, y traerán refuerzos.

—Para eso estas tu ¿No?— Otro giro brusco del volante y lo que parecia un perro rojo con antenas amarillas salio volando contra el parabrisas antes de caer a la calle —Lo siento, sea lo que sea eso.

—Solo estoy diciendo— Continuo la figura mas alta —Nuestras salidas serian mas faciles si fueras mas sutil al volante y, tu sabes, dejaras de atropellar cosas.

La figura mas pequeña lo miro como si fuera loco —¿Y donde estaria la diversión?

El mas alto volvio a negar can la cabeza —Un día aras que nos atrapen. Y no sera divertido.

—Tu sabes que me amas.— Antes de que pudieran continuar la nave se sacudio violentamente haciendo que el pequeño perdiera el control de los controles, perdieron el control antes de poder recuperarlo de nuevo —¡Tenemos compañía!

—¡Ya lo se!— La figura miro por la ventana encontrando cuatros naves caza, estas eran un poco mas grandes y mas armadas que las anteriores. Significaba que tenian Caza-Betas en su cola, una de ellas fue quien les disparo. —¿Trajeron Betas? Es extraño que no se anden con rodeos.

—... hmm...

—¿Que hiciste?

—Esta bien... Puede que hiciera explotar los omegas.

El mas altos miro rápidamente al mas pequeño, una mirada de asombro mezclada con molestia cruzo su rostro —¡¿Que hiciste que?!

—Si bueno, historia divertida ¿Recuerdas el primer desvío, unos minutos después de empezar la persecución? ¿Cuando les lance esas semillas?— Al ver la mirada de confirmacion siguio —En realidad eran unos temporadores Thanagarianos.

—¿De donde sacaste temporadores Thanagarianos? No, reformulo la pregunta ¿Por que explotaste los Caza-Omegas?— Pregunto, impresionado e irritado.

—Eran un plan B en caso de no perderlos, pero creo que explotaron al salir de rango— Dijo al mas pequeño, con por lo menos la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Un láser vino en su dirección cortando la conversación, pero el pensamiento rápido y experto del conductor evito que acertaran, aumentando la velocidad lograron poner mas distancia entre sus perseguidores, de repente un quinto Caza-Beta aparece frente a ellos pero el pequeño ni parpadeo y usando una serie de habilidades con los controles salto sin problemas el Caza. El salto hizo caer su capucha revelando un chico humano a tal vez sus 15 años, su salvaje cabello rojizo volaba libre mientras unas gogles rojos ocultaban su ojos, pero una sonrisa loca adornaba su rostro mientras conducia.

—¿Que esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Comienza a disparar!— Grito el chico, y como si fuera una señal los otros cazas comenzaron a abrir fuego.

—No tienes remidio, hermano.

—Igual me amas Azul.

—Cuando salgamos de esto tu aras la cena— La figura mas alta abrió la su ventana estirando su brazo a sus perseguidores, el viento soplaba el manto de la capucha revelando que la extremidad estaba recubierta con una especie de coraza azul y negra.

Sin previo aviso el brazo cambio convirtiendose en una especie de cañón, enviando una serie de ráfagas de ondas sonicas derribando dos cazas, pero tres se salvaron, así inicio un juego de disparos entre los dos bandos.

—¿Como vas ahí Azul?—Pregunto el chico, girando a la izquierda cuando otro Caza apareció.

—Mejor que tu— Dijo _Azul,_ disparando a otro caza derribandolo. —¿Cuanto falta para llegar a las coordenadas?

—No mucho, en diez minutos estaremos Crash.— Dijo el pelirrojizo, girando la nave de carga para evitar otro disparo. Hay que reconocerle, es difícil coordinar una nave de ese tamaño para tantos giros bruscos y más a esa velocidad, pero el chico se le hace tan fácil como respirar.

—No tenemos diez minutos. Solo es cuestion de tiempo antes de que lleguen mas cazas, y con este nivel de destrucción posiblemente serán tipo Alfa.

—¡Ya lo se! En serio Azul, tal vez sea momento de soplar nuestra portada.— Lo miró serio, mientras esquivaba con la nave otro disparo.

—¿A caso quieres que nos encuentren los Linternas Verdes?— Exclamo, pero siguió disparando, ahora con ambos brazos —Porque cuando lo hagamos estaremos en toda la red, prácticamente regalaremos nuestra ubicación.

—Tu sabes que no. En cuanto lleguen ya nos abremos ido del planeta.

Ambos se miraron serios, cuando el otro no se aparto Azul se rindio.

—Fino, tu ganas ¡Pero me debes la cena!

—¿No que ya te la debía?

—Eso no es- ahgr- tu me entiendes.

Sin decir mas salto por la ventana, pero antes de tocar suelo un par de alas azules crecieron de su espalda. Viendo que no habia razon para seguir usando el manto con capucha se lo quito, revelando una criatura humaniode con exoesqueleto azul y negro con el estilo de un escarabajo y unos brillantes ojos amarillos, a lo lejos se podían escuchar los peatones como gritaban de horror ante la aparición del Escarabajo Azul.

—Estas muy callado Khaji Da ¿Ocurre algo?— Pergunto a nadie en paticular.

— _"Jaime Reyes, su preocupación es innecesaria. Le sugiero que se concentre en los cazas. Curso de acción recomendada: Eliminar a los Caza"—_ Dijo una voz dentro del escarabajo, casi monótonamente.

—Y yo aquí preocupado de que estuvieras descompuesto.

— _"Repito: Su preocupación es inneseraria. Curso de acción requerido: Eliminacion de los Caza."_

—Ya, ya. No tienes que ponerte mandón.

Escarabajo Azul aterrizo sobre el techo de uno de los cazas-beta, atravesando el cristal reforzado con su mano tomo el piloto, una especie de humanoide de piel roja cuernudo, y de un solo jalón lo saco de la cabina y lo tiro al segundo caza, haciendo que este tratando de evitarlo se estrellase contra el tercer caza.

—Esos son todos.— A lo lejos pudo identificar seis cazas aun mas grandes y mas armados acercándose a cada segundo. Definitivamente Cazas-Alfa —... ¿Por que tenia que abrir mi boca?— Y sin mas salto del techo del caza-beta, sin perder tiempo comenzó a abrir fuego contrato los caza-alfa, siempre asegurándose de sobrevolar cerca de la nave de cargamento. —Sera mejor que valga tanto esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto a pocos metros dentro de la cabina de la nave de carga el _'socio'_ del Escarabajo Azúl manejaba los controles evitando los lasers que de ves en cuando lograban traspasar la defensa de Escarabajo, ya hace un rato que se quito el manto revelando así un traje parecido a una segunda piel blanco con rojo, encendió una de las pantallas de la nave poniendo el canal de noticias.

— _... Ultimas noticias. El criminal intergaláctico Escarabajo Azul se encuentra en una persecución a altas velocidades contra los Cazas-Alfas Morearianos cerca del centro de la capital de Morear, Morear Prime. El vehículo perseguido es una nave de cargamente moreariana modelo Rutt 4.12 modificado. No se sabe la identidad del conductor, aunque se sospecha que se trata del cómplice del Escarabajo Azúl, el peligroso criminal Meta-Humano conocido como Impulso. Recuerden que ambos criminales son fugitivos buscador por los Linternas Verdes Corp por los crimenes d.._

Impulso apago la pantalla cuando mostraron una imagen de el y Jaime tomada cuando destruyeron la luna de Zolobam, tiene quedecir que timaron su lado bueno. Regreso su concentración en los controles a medida que giró una curva, no aparto la mirada del camino como encendió se transmisor —¡Hey Azul! Tenias razon, ya estamos en la red.

— _Perfecto—_ Se notaba el goteo de sarcasmo por el transmisor — _Impulso ¿Cuanto mas para llegar a las coordenadas?_

—Una curva mas y llegamos. Mejor te apresuras hermano.

— _En camino._

En cuanto cerro el comunicador se escucho una gran explosión atrás seguida de muchas mas explosión para luego silencio, ni siquiera volteo cuando la ventana del se abrió entrando Jaime, sonriendo presumido choco los cinco con el escarabajo humanoide blindado.

—Ya era hora.

—Solo conduce.

Sin dejar de sonreír giro por última vez la curva entrando a un callejón, condujo directamente al final de callejón bloqueado sin reducir la velocidad. Justo antes de estrallarse pulso un botón y se abrió un Tubo-Zeta.

Atravesaron sin problemas el Tubo-Zeta transportándolos directamente al otro lado del universo, mas especificamente al planeta Kathmandu, hogar del mayor mercado negro y intergaláctico y criadero de escoria del universo. Lugar pintoresco.

—¿Termino?— Preguntó el Escarabajo Azul, desembarcando de la nave. El Tubo-Zeta los transporto a un callejón baldío cerca del limite de la ciudad de mala muerte.

—¡Ya casi! Solo falta ver al empleador para que nos pague.— Repondio energetico Impulso, bajando para hacer guardia a la carga.

—Mas le vale que pague lo acordado, no voy a cobrar menos despues de los problemas que pasamos— Refunfuñó el Azul, hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar —El escarabajo esta acuerdo.

—Y eso no es nada raro— Murmuro Impulso solo para que Jaime lo callara.

Los dos continuaron resguardado la carga en silencio esperando al empleador, por fortuna no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que a los 15 minutos apareció.

Una gran nave de carga apareció en el horizonte antes estacionarse bloqueando la salida del callejón, de ella bajo una criatura insectoide, su exoesqueleto era amarillo toxico y su cabeza parecía el de un escorpión, vestía ropas finas mientras era acompañado por dies guardias Thodarianos fuertemente armados.

—¿Tienen la carga?— Habló el insectoide.

—Que manera de saludar B'zzuz Z'arr. Es como si no nos conocieras.

—¿Tienen la carga?— Repitió, ignorando a Impulso.

—¿Tienes el dinero?— Intervino mordaz el Escarabajo Azúl, logrando que B'zzuz Z'arr retrocediera un paso antes de recomponerse.

—Lo tengo. Pero quisiera ver primero la carga.— Insistió el insectoide.

Escarabajo Azul miro desconfiado a B'zuzz Z'arr antes de cruzar su mirada con Impulso, este le sonrió e inclino la cabeza inocentemente, enviándole un mensaje. Escarabajo azul al final accedió abrir la nave de carga. Al abrí el área de carga revelo que estaba repleto de grandes contenedores con cajas, el escarabajo tomo una de las cajas abriéndola, revelando grandes cantidades de cubos y laminas de metal.

—Como ordeno, 50 toneladas de Metal Quantum del mas puro, recién salidos de la refineria. Suficiente para hacer rico a un rey por cinco años.— Explico, alejandose de la caja como el insecto se acerco para inspeccionarlo.

—Tal como se rumorea, ustedes nunca fallan.— Dijo despues de inspeccionar el metal. Para luego activar un campo de fuerza a su alrededor mientras lo apuntaba con un cañón —Sin embargo... Hay un cambio de planes.

El escarabajo azul ni siquiera parpadeo —No nos vas a pagar.

—No es nada personal— Decía el insectoide, fingiendo lastima por el par —Solo son negocios, tu sabes como es esto. Y ahora mis chicos y yo tomaremos la carga mientras ustedes se quedan quietesitos viendo, o los mataremos.

Escarabaajo Azul lo miro casi divertido —¿Chicos? ¿Que chicos?

B'zzuz Z'arr lo miro confundido antes de mirar alarmado en la dirección de sus guardias, solo para encontrar sus cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo como un líquido verde-violeta goteaba de sus cuerpos. Apenas pudo procesarlo antes de sentir que algo fuertemente golpo el campo de fuerza rompiendolo, y con un rápido movimiento quedo desarmado para hallarse aprisionado contra la pared con la hoja afilada del escarabajo azuel apuntando a su tórax.

—Tu entiendes como es esto, no es nada personal— Comenzó el Escarabajo Azul para sonreir sin lastima al final —Solo son negocios.

B'zzuz Z'arr solo pudo asentir aterrorizado y un poco indignado.

—Ahora esto es lo que harás. Primero le sumarás otro cero a nuestro cheque de pago por las _molestias_ que pasamos al traer el Metal Quantum— El insectoide amarilo asintio —Y segundo, queremos el veinte por ciento de todas las ventas del metal. Una garantía por su reciente _ofensa_ a nuestros servicios.

B'zzuz parecía que iba a protestar pero la hoja de escarabajo se inclino mas, por lo que al final cedió —Esta bien.

—Sabia que entendería— Canturreo Escarabajo Azul, antes de retirarse del insecto. En un segundo Impulso estaba a su lado cargando un maletín sobre su hombro, mientras trataba de limpiarse un liquido verde-violeta con un trapo. —No se preocupe de preparar el dinero, mi socio aquí ya lo hizo por usted.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted, esperemos tener la oportunidad de repetirlo un día.— Dijo sonriente el meta-humano.

—Y no se olvide de nuestro trato.— Continuo el escarabajo, para luego repetir grave —La próxima vez no seremos tan suaves.

Y sin decir mas el par abandonó el callejón, dejando a B'zzuz Z'arr a su suerte.

* * *

Y bien ¿Que le parece? Este fic participara en el reto de dos meses del Foro Los Héroes del Mañana, cuando este completo pasen por el foro 15 de Diciembre para dejar sus votos.

No duden en dejar comentarios, o mandenme un MP a mi cuenta, gustosa les responderé sus dudas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **Sector Espacial 1812, Nave Crash.**

Después de terminiar el trabajo el par regresó a su nave, un velero de combate Rodaniano al cual Bart nombró _Crash_. La nave ha sido su hogar desde que la pareja decidió trabajar juntos hace más o menos dos años.

Ya fuera de la orbita de Kathmandu Jaime fijo el curso y activo la invisibilidad, ambos eran buscados en mas de diez galaxias y el Cuerpo de Linterna Verdes. Al fijarlo ambos se fueron a dar un baño, Jaime no tuvo tiempo de ver a Bart antes de que este se encerrara en la cocina de la nave y eso ya fue hace varias horas.

Actualmente Jaime se encuentra revisando los controles de la nave. Extraoficialmente todo lo que tiene que ver con naves y mecanica avanzada es el area de especialización de Impulso, pero esta aburrido y no es que sea ignorante a la nave. Al comprobar que todo esta en orden regreso al puente o 'área de recreación' como lo llaman, se recostó en uno de los sillones y encendio las pantallas cambiando de canal.

Al llegar como no encontrar razón para mantener la armadura se la quitó, revelando un humano joven de 18 años de tes morena, alto y agradable cuerpo tonificado que se puede apreciar bien gracias a su camiseta blanca y unos monos sueltos grises. Jaime andaba descalzo, su hermoso cabello oscuro nesecitaba un corte mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban con aburrimiento como cambia de canales, unos cuantos bellos faciales comenzaban a nacer en su barbilla.

En eso una ráfaga de viento cruzo y al segundo Bart estaba parado a su lado, Jaime, tan acostumbrado al otro ni parpadeó, en su lugar le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante. —Hey, Bart ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Bart, al igual que Jaime al llegar se cambio el traje optando por simple ente usar una camiseta roja casi transparente, pantalonsillos corto blancos y calzado deportivo a juego, dejando al descubierto mucha de su piel caucásica, Bart tiene una construcción delgada pero bien trabajada, sobre todo sus piernas.

El adolescente velocista le sonrió como si guardara un secreto. —Cosas.— Dijo simplemente.

Jaime levanto una ceja — Me vas a decir ¿O tengo que adivinar?

Bart parecia impaciente —Mejor te lo muestro.— Menciono antes de despegar al comedor.

Jaime lo considero un segundo antes de apagar la pantalla para seguir al velosista, conoce de primera mano lo molesto que se pone Bart cuando lo hacen esperar. Al entrar al comedor se encontro todas la luces de la habitacion apagadas, unicamente iluminado por pequeñas lamparas de neón flotantes que circulaban dándole un efecto misterioso, en el centro del cuarto estaba establecida una mesa decorada y preparada solo para dos, Bart estaba parado al lado con una charola en sus manos y una sonrisa, pero lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber que estaba nervioso.

—Ooww.

Y es que Ooww, era lo unico que Jaime podia pensar como miraba asombrado de Bart a la mesa.

— _"Jaime Reyes, su falta de reacción ante la sorpresa del Impulso causa mala impresión. Explorando posibilidades"—_ Dijo Khaji Da, causando a Jaime reaccionar, quien rápidamente le murmuró al escarabajo que se callara.

Viendo que Jaime no respondía Bart dejo la charola en la mesa para acercarse al chico mayor. Le pregunto lo mas casual que pudo tratando de ocultar su inseguridad —¿Y que opinas?

Jaime reconociendo a Bart sin aviso lo tomo en un abrazo antes de atacar su labios en un beso, a lo cual Bart correspondió gustoso. Al separarse admiro como la tenue luz de neón iluminaba al velocista, resaltando el sonrojo en las mejillas, pensó que era cosa mas hermosa que halla visto en su vida.

—Eres hermoso— Le susurro a la oreja.

—Si, bueno— Murmuro Bart separándose —Me refería a la mesa.

Jaime sonrió a la broma —Tambien se ve bien.— Dijo, para sentarse en un extremo de la meso como su pareja se sentaba en la otra. —¿De donde salio la idea?

—Bueno, alguien por ahí no paro de repetir todo el día que le hiciera la cena— Comento, como apunto acusador a Jaime con un tenedor —Y como nos pagaron mejor de lo esperado pense hacer mi especialidad. Tambien es una especie de disculpa por los problemas que cause al escapar— Finalizo revelando el contenido de la charola con un _'¡Ta-Da!' —_ ¡Pollo Frito!

—Pollo Frito.

—Pollo Frito— Repitió Bart, como si Jaime fuera idiota.

El chico mayor tomo uno y lo probo, maravillándose por el sabor —Estan deliciosos, amor.

—Lo se— Dijo con suficiencia el menor.

Así continuaron con la cena en silencio, Jaime degustó la comida de su pareja con no poco entusiasmo mientras Bart era feliz de que le gustara. Después de un rato Jaime dejo de comer, haciendo que Bart parara para mirarlo preocupado, pero al ver la mirada inexplicable de Jaime solo lo asusto mas.

—Azul ¿Estas bien?

Lo pregunta de Bart lo regreso a la realidad —¿Q-que como que?

—¿Que si estas bien?— Repitió Bart, sin ocultar su preocupación —¿No te gusto el pollo?

—No, no es nada de eso, esta delicioso — Se apresuro a explicar Jaime, antes de apartar la mirada —Es solo que...

—Es solo que ¿Que?— Presionó Bart.

Jaime volteo cruzándo mirada a su pareja, al final decidió que no podia mentirle —Allá Kathmandu, de vuelta cuando te encargaste de los guardaespalda de B'zzuz Z'arr tu los-

—¿Mate?— Interrumpio Bart, sin siquiera pestañear como su mirada cambiaba sin expresiones.

Jaime creyendo que lo ofendió se apresuro a explicar —¡No! Bueno ¡Si, digo! Es solo que-

—Estas preocupado por mi— Continuo interrumpiendolo, haciendo que Jaime callara.

Jaime se avergonzo y bajo la mirara a su plato viendolo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante de la galaxia. Bart viendolo como una confirmación suspiro antes de levantarse de la mesa, Jaime lo mira confundido antes de que el chico mas joven se sentaran indiferente en sus piernas, levantando una ceja como este envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, no se quejo y acepto como del abrazo.

—Jaime— Llamo Bart, haciendo que mencionado lo mirara. Bart tenia una mirada seria, algo no muy común en el. —La respuesta es no, no los mate. Están _gravemente_ heridos pero sobrevivirán.—Viendo como el morepno se relajo un poco siguió —Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Te conozco bien, siempre te preocupas mucho por mi bienestar. Eh, si fuera por ti ni me permitirias abandonar esta nave mientras tu te encargas de los trabajo. Y no, no me vengas con que no es cierto— Dijo, viendo que este iba a protestar.

Viendose atrapado Jaime solo lo admitió —Mentiria si dijera que nunca se me paso por la mente.

Bart le sonrió burlón —Si bueno. Como dije te conozco, y se que no te gusta que me manche mas las manos así que trato de no hacerlo.

Jaime lo miro conmovido, pensar que Bart lo estimara tanto como para incitarlo a cambiar y no dudo en besarlo, después de un rato una mano furtiva navego por sus cuerpos seguida de otra y rápidamente la cena quedó olvidada como el par de amantes se perdieron en la pasión que les proporcionaba el otro.

Ya parece que paso una eternidad desde que su pesadilla comenzó, casi dos años desde que conoció a su amado Bart. El se convirtió rápidamente en la única luz de su perdido camino, le dio una razón para continuar a pesar de los pecados que cometió, puede que Bart no sea el mas virtuoso ni conozca nada antes de conocerlo pero eso no le importa, porque Bart tampoco le interesa quien era el antes de conocerlo, su conexión va mas allá del pasado. Después de todo, al final solo son un par de criminales buscando amor el uno al otro.

* * *

Oliss! Así pues ya saben porque es clasificación T y todo eso. Yo en realidad no planeaba incluir el slash, fue decisión de ultimo minuto pero es que me encanta el Bluepulse, no se acostumbren este sera el único momento fluff de la pareja durante el fic, recuerden que son antagonistas y desde las altura a los malvados les caerá su castigo. Aunque mas bien Bart es el malvado y Jaime solo el cómplice que no quiere ser malvado pero lo seguira porque lo ama, y Bart se aprovecha de ello.

Mucho spoiles! No dire más así que me mandan sus dudas en MP o dejen un review!

Por cierto, si se preguntan como se ve la nave imaginense una nave de Tron el Legado, solo que de color rojo con azul, más grande y con mas habitaciones en el interior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **Sector Espacial 2814.**

Era un simple viaje de rutina patrullando el sector, solo ella y su _mentor_ , cuándo recibieron una llamada de auxilio de un buque comerciante. En camino el par de linternas se dirigieron al lugar del llamado, no sin antes Guy recordarle tener cuidado, como si el fuera alguien para hablar.

Han sido seis meses desde que la niña recibió el anillo, seis meses desde que dejo a su familia en Tierra-1, cuatro meses desde graduarse del entrenamiento de Kilowog, y cuatro meses desde que le asignaron a Guy Gardner como mentor. El hombre estaba de mas sorprendido cuando la asignaron bajo su tutela, sobra decir que todo el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes pensó que los guardianes estaban dementes con tal decisión.

Pero nadie estaba mas sorprendido que Guy cuando la cosas resultaron bien, de maravillas si puede opinar. Había algo en Milagro Reyes que la hacia combinar en casi perfecta armonía con el estilo rudo pero leal de Guy Gardner. Al principio fue duro, mas que nada por la negativa de Guy jugar de niñera y la renuencia de Milagro a un mentor, pero después de su primera misión juntos las cosas cambiaron, y se puede decir que se siente la camaradería, aunque claro de vez en cuando todavía tienen sus desacuerdos.

—Apresura el paso, bebé linterna. No te voy a esperar— Comento Guy, dejando atras el vuelo de su joven pupila.

La catorceañera incitada por competir acelero el vuelo sobrepasando a Guy por varios metros. —¿Quien necesita esperar a quien, viejo? Mejor corre sino quieres que te deje.

Milagro Reyes es una humana de estatura promedio, piel morena y largo cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas verdes, sus ojos marrones miraron con burla a su mentor antes de acelerar vuelo de nuevo, su uniforme era una replica casi exacta que del de Gardner, salvo que despues de la cintura el chaleco continua como una falda 20 centimetro por encima de las rodillas. Siempre que preguntan la razón de su uniforme dice que perdio una apuesta con Guy pero esa no es toda la verdad, si perdió la apuesta pero se supone que era por una semana, la razón por la que la siga usando es que en realidad admira a Guy.

—Ustedes los prodigios si son arrogantes— Comento alto Guy como se mantenía sin problemas al día con la niña. Prodigios, así se les llama a aquellos niños que eran eligidos por el anillo antes cumplir la mayoría de edad, la mayoría del Cuerpo de Linternas son adultos por decir lo menos, pero si bien no es algo común que el anillo elija a un prodigio no es necesariamente extraño, por lo que se crearon reglas para ese tipo de ocasiones. —Tienen la impaciencia de un novato y la soberbia de los guardianes.

—¿Quien eres tu para hablar de impaciencia y soberbia?— Interrogo Milagro, levantando una ceja mirando a Guy como un idiota.

—Tu mentor, yo ya sufrí mi infierno ahora tu sufre el tuyo.— Contraatacó Guy. Una de reglas para operar en el cuerpo en el caso de un prodigio era bajo la vigilancia constante de un mentor, un linterna veterano que voluntariamente accediera a supervisar el crecimiento del recluta hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad, o bien demuestre no seguir necesitando de un mentor, o echado, lo que ocurriera primero.

—Valla mentor que eres— Murmuro, pero decidió no discutir como continuaron a responder el llamado de ayuda.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de localizar el origen de la llamada, en cuanto llegaron descubrieron el buque comerciante con graves signos de ataque y otra nave no muy lejos, esta se le notaban los cañones apuntando al buque. Rápidamente Guy reconoció la nave por un enfrentamiento anterior, esperaba nunca tener que encontrarlos de nuevo.

—Hijos de mierda— Maldijo el pelirrojo, al recordar a la nave de los Rogues —Mantente alerta, bebe linterna. Parece que nos enfrentaremos con unos piratas.

—¿Piratas?— Pregunto Milagro, como apretaba el agarre de su anillo y este involuntariamente comenzo a brillar, su mirada cayo en grave como rencor (?) destello en su ser. —¿Los conoces?— Volvió a preguntar notando el reconocimiento por parte de Guy.

—Son los Rogues, un grupo de piratas espaciales que rondan lo ancho del universo, pero el Sector 2814 es su principal favorito— Explico, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la reacción de su pupila —Hemos tenido un encuentro el año anterior, son astutos y peligrosos y se rigen por la regla de no matar— En eso Milagro resoplo —Fuera de ella nada los limita. No son un grupo muy grande pero lo compensan con habilidad, mejor andar con cuidado.

—¿Miembros?

—Estan conformados principalmente por humanos, liderados por el Capitán Frío y seguidio de cerca por Onda Calida— Comenzo a enumerar —Mirror Máster, Weather Wizard, el Flautista, Tramposo y un Meta-Humano que heredo el nombre y lugar de su padre, Capitan Bumerang.

—¿Tienen dos capitanes?— Observo confundida ¿Acaso seguían dos capitanes?

Rápidamente Guy paso a explicar —Na, el 'Capitán' es solo un adorno, el verdadero líder es Capitán Frío.— Cortando la charla procedió a escanear las naves con Milagros imitando la acción, pronto detectaron veinte firmas de energía del buque, tres en el área de carga, catorce en la cabina de control, dos un poco separados de la cabina y una solitaria merodeaba los paillos, en la nave de los piratas estaban otras dos firmas —Bien este es el plan...

.

Milagro no se considera una persona rencorosa pero si hay algo que le molesta hasta que su sangre hierba, son lo piratas, después de atacar a su pueblo y posteriormente perder a su hermano a causa de su injusticia la ha llevado a guardar un rencor contra ellos, cuando recibió el anillo creyó que era su oportunidad para hacer la diferencia, esperanza de que su malestar a los piratas seria olvidado, pero por lo visto no sera pronto.

Ahora aquí mientras trataba de rescatar a la tripulación rehen de Mirror Máster y Flautista solo cree aun mas que no dejara de odiar los piratas.

—¡Ay! ¡Ese casi me dio!

Por los pelos logro evadir el ultimo ataque de Mirror Máster como hizo una construcción de bate y lo golpeó solo revelando otro duplicado, pensando rápido formo un escudo bloqueando el ataque sonico del Flautista. En retrospectiva debió escuchar el consejo de Guy de bajar uno a las vez, parece que si padese de un poco de arrogancia, solo un poquito y no es que lo admitirá en voz alta ya que Guy nunca la dejaría vivir, por lo menos si taponó sus oídos por lo que el Flautista no la puede controlar.

Concentrando su voluntad creo un lanza papas abriendo fuego contra al Flautista, este esquivaba habilidosamente las papas verdes cuando una logro derribarlo, cambiando su arma a un matamoscas gigante estaba apunto de aplastarlo cuando Mirror Máster se le acerco por atrás derribándola al suelo, rápido regreso a sus pies pero esto le dio tiempo al Flautista para recuperarse y golpearla con otra onda sonica.

—¡Aarhhh!

Milagro cayo al suelo de nuevo como el dolor sacudió su cuerpo, una vez que se volvio más o menos tolerable volo tratando de hacer espacio entre los Rogues y ella.

—Lo guardianes se han vuelto descuidados. Mira que enviar una niña para hacer el trabajo de un Linterna— Burlo despectivamente el Flautista.

—Seguro se habran quedado sin recursos que ahora tienen que reclutar niños— Apoyo el Mirror Master. —¿Que puede hacer una bebe linterna?

La joven linterna sintio ira como su voluntad comenzo a circular haciendo resplandecer su anillo, solo Guy tenia permitido decirle Bebe Linterna sin salir lastimado —¡Mi nombre Milagro Reyes, Linterna del Sector 2814! ¡Y no tienes permiso de llamarme 'Bebe Linterna'!— Como si un interruptor se encendieran el anillo brillo con todo su poder creando dos martillos gigantes y antes de que el par pudiera reaccionar fueron aplastados entre los martillos dejandolos inmediatamente fuera de combate.

Viendo que la pelea termino Milagro se permitio un momento para respirar antes de envolver al par de piratas y comprobar la tripulacion, después de asegurarse la tripulación inconsciente estuvieran a salvo y que los piratas no escaparían contacto a Guy con el anillo.

—Aquí Milagro, ya me encargue de Flautista y Mirror Master. La tripulación esta a salvo, los encontré inconscientes pero ilesos. Cambio.— Dijo a través del anillo.

— _¿Por que tardaste tanto? ¿Segura que no te dieron problemas?—_ Se escucho la voz de Guy a través del anillo.

—¿Es eso preocupación lo que oigo...?

— _¿Que..? ¡No! Nope, para nada_ — Decía la voz de Guy, para nada convincente. — _Como sea, ya me encargue de Capitán Frío y Onda Cálida, por lo visto estaban tratando de transportar la carga a su nave. En estos momentos me dirijo a la nave ¿Crees que te puedas encargar sola del ultimo?_

Milagro escaneó una vez más la nave encontrando la firma solitaria a pocos pasillos de distancia —¿En serio me vas a preguntar? Acabo de acabar con Mirror y Flautista, yo _sola_.

— _Correcto, pregunta estúpida. Pero si es mucho para ti no dudes de llamar, bebe linterna._

—¡Adios!— Rápidamente corto la transmisión antes de que se pusiera sentimental. Había momentos en que Guy se pasaba de protector, por lo menos no es de esos mentores que se la pasan hostigano sus estudiantes.

Comprobando la energía de su anillo mentalmente se preparo para batalla que le deparaba.

Sintiendo como su voluntad fluía con suficiente energía emprendió sigilosa el camino al ultimo de los piratas. Después de varios tramos por fin pudo vislumbrar su oponente, era un varón adulto joven con cabellera roja, toda su ropa y chaqueta era de cuero, usaba una bufanda con estampado de bumerangs y traía consigo un montón de bumerangs. Lógicamente asumió que se trataba del Capitán Bumerang, recordo la advertencia de Guy sobre su habilidad meta de lanzar proyectiles a súper velocidades.

Estaba preparada para hacer una construcción cuando de la nada Capitán Bumerang se giró en su dirección tirandole un bumerang a súper velocidad abligandola a protegerse con un escudo, al impactar contra el escudo el bumerang estalló liberando una pantalla de humo bloqueando su visión. Intento iluminar con su anillo pero el humo era muy espeso.

—Ya se me hacia raro que la radio estuviera tan silenciosa— La voz sin cuerpo a través del espeso humo, sin aviso otro bumerang atravesó el humo sin darle tiempo para prepararse como la impacto —Debí suponer que se trataría de los Linternas verdes. Aunque nunca me imagine que enviarían a una niña.— Otro bumerang fue lanzado logrando apenas evitarlo.

Y así la batalla comenzó.

* * *

Henos aquí con otro cap! Ahora las cosas se están moviendo ¿Les gusto la pelea? Solo falta Owen ¿Que será de el? ¿Atraparan a los Rogues? ¿Milagro sabrá la verdad? Solo yo lo se *risa malvada*

Con respecto a los detalles, el uniforme de Guy no es el del cómic, estoy usando la versión del traje de Young Justice, así que el traje de Milagro es igual solo que el chaleco continua como el vestido corto.

¿Besos, preguntas, MP, reviews? ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

Milagro logro evitar otro golpe del pirata como Capitán Bumerang seguia lanzando sus bumerangs desde el humo, seguido de insultos no muy ingeniosos de su edad.

—¡No soy una niña, estúpido pirata!— Replico Milagro, llamo a la voluntad creando un ventilador logrando así disipar el humos, escuchando un zumbido logro esquivar otro bumerang para regresar el fuego con una lluvia de disparos de su anillo, pero Capitan Bumerang ha demostrado que igual que sus compañeros ser hábil esquivando —¡Esta te quieto porqueria de pirata!

—Ahora, ahora, ahora— Interrumpió Capitán Bumerang lanzando un serie de "navajarangs" a súper velocidad de sus manos, siendo bloqueados estos por el escudo de energia de la linterna —¿A que viene tanto amor por los piratas?

—¡Amor tu mierda!— Maldijo Milagro como se defendia de los proyectiles explosivos con un escudo para luego regresar el fuego desde el escudo.

—¡Mira esa lengua!— Burlo Capitan Bumerang ocultandose detras de unos escombros como la linterna seguía atacando —Mirate a tu edad y ese vocabulario, no, no, no, así nunca conseguirás novio.

—Por lo que me importa lo que piense un pirata como tu— La verdad es que si pico un poco ese último comentario. Estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad, no importa lo que diga ella sigue siento una adolescente. Quién la viera ahora, se supone que debe proteger el universo como Linterna Verde y no ha dado su primer beso.

 _Tranquila Milagros, la persona correcta llegara_ , se dijo, _¿Pero cuando?_

Su pequeño momento de distracción la desconcentro disminuyéndo los disparos del anillo, dandole así la oportunidad a Bumerang de contraatacar, con un rapido movimiento un bumerang salio disparo en dirección de la linterna pero esta lo evito con facilidad, sintiéndose confiada no noto como el bumerang regreso explotando al golpear su espalda, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza de la detonación.

—Parece que golpee una fibra sencible.

Milagro lo miro desde el suelo con todo el odio que pudo reunir, por fuera Capitán Bumerang parecia impasible pero interiormente estaba temblando bajo su mirada.

—Ustedes los piratas espaciales se creen la gran cosa, van donde quieren, hacen lo que quieren y toman lo que quieren, sin molestarse en siquiera pensar en lo que dejan a su paso. Los problemas que causan, las heridas que dejan, las familias que destruyen. Nada les interesa, solo el dinero, dinero y nada mas. ¡Los odio!

Sin poder hacer nada Capitán Bumerang vio paralizado como la chica contenia lagrimas de rabia, alzo su anillo demostrando que este brillaba como mil cometas —¡Yo soy Milagro Reyes, Linterna Verde del Sector 2814! ¡Y no puedo tolerar que semejante maldad ocurra bajo mi luz!— Y con un último destello de luz un gigante sarte se materializó, para cuando Capitán Bumerang trato de escapar ya era tarde, balanceando con su anillo la sartén golpeo de lleno al Meta-Humano estrellándolo contra la pared opuesta, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Milagro se quedo parada contemplando su victoria, aunque se sentía extrañadamente vacía, lo asocia principalmente a que no es el mismo pirata que lastimo a su familia. Apenas y había parado sus lagrimas cuando el anillo sonó con una llamada entrante.

—¡Niña, tenemos un problema! ¡Tramposo se me escapó! ¡Vigila a los capturados!— La llamada urgente de Guy le regresa a la realidad. No tiene tiempo para lamentarse, es una Linterna Verde y tiene deberes que cumplir.

Rápidamente envuelve al inconciente Capitan Bumerang en una cupula de energía para transportarlo mas facil como emprende vuelo de regreso a la cabina de control, para cuando llega no hay ni trastro de los Rogues. En eso escucha disparos fuera del buque, asomándose por una ventanilla observa como Guy intenta inútilmente detener la nave de los rogues como estos desaparecen en el horizonte infinito.

Para cuando Guy regreso la tripulación ya comenzaba a despertar, no hablaron entre ellos como se encargaban de las personas y la reparacion del buque, mas de una Guy quiso preguntar por los ojos rojos pero se contuvo sabiendo que no era momento. Cuando las reparaciones estuvieron listas llamaron con los anillos al cuerpo para entregar el informe y pedir ordenes para el prisionero que lograron capturar.

— _Trasladenlo a la prisión de Iron Heights en Tierra-2, el Gobierno Meta-Humano se hará cargo a partir de ahora._ — Dijo el anillo.

—¡Ya escuchaste! Tenemos órdenes para entregr al prisionero a Tierra-2— Dijo tratando y fallando de parecer animada la chica linterna, apresuradamente tomo el domo de energía conteniente del inconsciente Capitán Bumerang, pero una mano en su hombro la detiene.

—¡No tan rápido señorita! _Yo_ tengo ordenes de entregar al prisionero a Tierra-2, _tu_ te irás a Oa a descansar.— Ordeno Gardner, una extraña expresión parecida a la irritación y preocupación en su rostro como arrebataba la cúpula de la niña —Y no me vengas de que estas bien. Se que has estado llorando, tus ojos siguen rojos.

Milagro parecía sorprendida al ser decubierta pero no escucharia a Guy, por lo menos no sin luchar —¡No eres serio! Estoy bien— Le envio la mirada mas molesta que tenia, pero Guy ni se inmutó. —¡ _Tengo_ que ir a Tierra-2!

—Soy tu _superior_ y te ordeno regresar a Oa— Sentenció Guy —A menos que me expliques porque una de las linternas mas fuertes que conozco termino llorando por una escoria espacial.— Termino, ganando un sonrojó de la niña al alago.

Milagro trato de ignorar el calor de sus mejillas —¿Crees que soy fuerte?

—Una de las más fuertes ¡Pero no me cambies el tema! ¿Que pasa entre tu y los piratas?— Pregunto, verdaderamente interesado. No todos los días algo logra molestar a un linterna.

Milagro suspiro como el rubor desapareció, mentalmente se preparó para la verdad, si era Guy no importaba el nunca la miraría como menos —Fue hace cinco años, en mi pueblo natal en Tierra-1. El Paso es un pequeño pueblo en el desierto del Reino Gothamita fronterizo con el Reino de Metrópolis. Metrópolis estaba en plena guerra civil contra el Rey Dictador Luthor y Gotham nunca fue el lugar mas seguro por lo que la frontera era un lugra peligroso. Tenía nueve años cuando acurrio, mi hermano Jaime y su amigo Tye fueron al desierto a lanzar botellas y como era el turno de Jaime para cuidarme me llevaron con ellos.

Vio como Guy prestaba atención antes de continuar, esta era la parte difícil.

—No esperábamos al llegar al desierto que estuviera estacionada una nave pirata, solo alcance a ver la bandera de un craneo Bulgariano aplastado por un martillo antes de que mi hermano me ocultara tras unas rocas, pero uno de los piratas los vio. Despues de eso mis recuerdos estan todos mesclados, recuedo gritar y luego disparos, un dolor sordo en el costado, había fuego y ruido, y, y, y...— Su voz se quebró, reanudando en un hilo —... Nada, no recuerdo más. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo llevaba de regreso al pueblo por de una mano gigante de energía.

—¿Un linterna verde?— Guy no pudo evitar preguntar.

La niña negó con la cabeza, no tomándose a mal la interrupción continuó —No, resulto que Tye era un Meta-Humano, uno poderoso. Su poder le permitia crear una proyección de forma astral de si mismo, siempre que recuerdo no dejo de asombrarme de su enorme tamaño, tan alto como un edificio.— Su voz se apago como su mirada ensombrecio —Cuando llegamos al pueblo la proyección se apago y Tye cayo desmayado en la plaza, trate de explicar lo que paso pero para cuando las autoridades llegaron al desierto no había rastrode los piratas... Ni de mi hermano.

No noto como lágrimas corrieron por su rostro —Nos llevaron al hospital, Tye no despertaba y estabamos heridos, resulto que uno de los disparos logro darme pero gracias a la adrenalina del momento no lo note, tengo una cicatriz del tamaño de un puño en mi cintura derecha que lo prueba. Estuve aislada en emergencias y no me dejaron salir hasta tres días después, lo primero que hice al salir fue preguntarle a mi mama por Tye, quería saber que paso en el desierto, pero dijeron que fue deportado a Tierra-2 ya que estaba prohibido usar poderes meta en tierra Gothamita, ademas de que ser un Meta-Humano en Tierra-1 era básicamente ilegal... Cuando pregunto que le paso a Jaime ella... Ella lloro.

No pudo mas y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libres, no mas intentos de contenerlas. No le importo como Guy en un torpe intento de consolarla la abrazara, no dijo nada pero el gesto era apreciado, aferrándose al uniforme del mayor de 30 años enterró su rostro en su pecho, Guy era calido, la hacia sentir un poco mas segura.

Guy nunca fue bueno con los niños, ni muy fan de ellos tampoco, principalmente por los berrinches y el llanto. No sabia lo que pensaban lo guardianes cuando le asignaron el cuidado de Milagro Reyes, pero no podía ver sin hacer nada como su 'Bebe Linterna' lloraba, así que fue una grata sorpresa cuando el abrazo parecía funcionar. —Ya, ya. Estoy aquí, no me iré.

Las palabras parecia funsionar como el llanto disminuyo —Ella... Ella me dijo que mi hermano nunca regresaría a casa.— Gimoteo, limpiando sus lagrimas.

—¿Pero tu no lo crees?— Pregunto, sintiendo que había un 'pero', siempre hay un pero. Nunca deshicieron el abrazo.

—Pero... pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo— Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, casi de inmediato extrañando el calor —Ninguna prueba de que este muerto, por eso tengo que ir a Tierra-2 y encontrar a Tye, es la única persona que sabe lo que ocurrió, tal vez el me pueda decir si la esperanza de hallar a mi hermano son inútiles.— Miro a Guy rogandole —Por favor Guy, dejame ir a Tierra-2, _necesito_ esto.

—Esta bien.

—Yo teng- _¿Que?_ — Milagro se interrumpió sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta tan facil.

Saboreando la sorpresa Guy continuo con su tipica pose arrogante —No soy de piedra como Jordan. Ademas, siempre me ha gustado desafiar la autoridad. Mientras entreguemos a este pillo a Iron Heights puedes buscar a ese amigo tuyo, eso sí, no causes muchos problemas... Muchos.

Milagro estaba que rebotaba de alegría, dándole un ultimo abrazo sorpresa al mayor —¡Gracias Guy, gracias! ¡No sabes lo que significa para mi!

Guy sonrio antes de separarse del abrazo, ahora con una mirada seria —Pero recuerda, puede que lo que descubras no te valla a gustar.

Ante lo dicho fruncio el ceño, decidida —Ya lo he tomado en cuenta antes, y decidí que necesito saber la verdad, no importa si es dolorosa.

El linterna mayor la miro sin bacilar, viendo que esta no se hecho para atrás soltó un suspiro —Bien, si esta es tu decisión final no puedo hacer nada.

—Lo es— Confirmo.

—... Ok, como que ya va siendo hora de entregar este rogue. Recarga tu anillo y partiremos.— Finalizo Guy.

Milagro internamente celebraba su victoria mientras recargaba su anillo, como supuso nunca seria menos a los ojos de Guy. Con ese ultimo pensamiento sintió que su voluntad se fortalecía como emprendieron vuelo a Tierra-2.

 _Te encontrare Tye y me dirás que le paso ese día en el desierto a Jaime Reyes._

* * *

Oliss! No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo, ni se me ocurre que decirles.

Ya se! Que Milagro extraña a su hermano, y ya nos hacemos una idea de que fue lo que le paso a Jaime ¿Por que no regresó? Ustedes ya tiene una idea.

Tierra-2 es un planeta habitado solo por meta-humanos, esta estrictamente habitada por solo meta, y estan prohibido los humanos normales, lo mismo pero inverso con Tierra-1, solo humanos y nada de metas. Ambos planetas tiene un caso de racismo, la única ocasión en que se permite su entrada son en eventos diplomáticos o unos cuantos afortunados que tiene pase limitados para estudiar. Fuera de eso sus poblaciones no se toleran.

¿Besos, abrazos, hachas, reviews, preguntas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **Sector Espacial 2814, Tierra-2. Gran Palacio Real de la Capital Central.**

Hoy en día el gran palacio real se encontraba muy agitado, los sirvientes iban de aquí para acá cargando cosas, las criadas están especialmente ocupadas con la limpieza y los cocineros no se tomaban ni un descanso en la preparación de los alimentos. La razón de tanto ajetreo era la _Cumbre de las Tierras_ , un evento importante que se organiza cada cuatro años donde los lideres políticos de las Tierra-1, Tierra-2, y Tierra-3 y planetas aliados se reúnen para discutir los pactos, colaboraciones, alianzas y leyes entre los planetas. Este es uno de los eventos mas importantes de la galaxia, y este año se ha escogido a Tierra-2 como la sede.

En tan solo dos días mas los dignatarios mas importantes de las Tierras y aliados se hospedaran en el castillo para dar pronto inicio a la cumbre. Naturalmente la seguridad se ha fortificado para la ocasión, Tierra-2 se considera entre las Tierras como la más fuerte en fuerza militar, seguida de cerca por Tierra-3. Todo gracias a su extraordinaria población, Tierra-2 se enorgullece de ser un planeta conformado solo de Meta-Humanos, la historia dicen que llegaron hace mas de dos milenios como exiliados de la extinta primera Tierra, ahora recordada como Tierra-0.

Temidos e incomprendidos por sus pares humanos los portadores del gen meta escaparon y con ayuda de los Linternas Verdes buscaron un nuevo hogar entre las estrellas. Bajo la guía del primer Velocista se establecieron en un planeta inhabitado de un sistema solar vecino. Se dice en los libros de historia que antes de la llegada de los Meta-Humanos el planeta era inhóspito e inhabitable, pero gracias al Primer Velocista quien ingeniosamente unió cien habilidades de cientos de diferentes Meta-Humanos, lograron asi transformar el planeta en un paraíso rico y prospero.

El Primer Velocista se combirtio en el Primer Rey, los primeros Meta-Humanos se volvieron Colonizadores y el planeta inhóspito se convirtió en Tierra-2. Desde entonces el linaje del Primer Velocista ha reinado sobre el planeta, siendo más de veinte generaciones de velocistas quienes se han sentado en el poder. Incluso aun hoy en día el linaje del primer Velocista gobierna en Tierra-2 bajo el mando del Rey Bartholomew Henry Allen I, mejor conocido por sus cercanos simplemente como Rey Barry.

Pero Wally prefiere conocerlo como Tío Barry, como ahora cuando uno de los siervos man ancianos amablemente se detuvo para avisarle que el Rey lo esperaba en sus aposentos. No queriendo desperdiciar las molestia del siervo al buscarlo emprendió carrera al cuarto de su Tío no sin parar antes por un bocadillo a la cocina, es una vista común ver a cualquiera miembro de la familia real en la cocina, lo primero que se aprende al correr por primera vez son las rutas a la cocina, eso y mantenerse alimentados, el hipermetabolismo viene con la supervelocidad.

Después de comer y asegurarse de limpiarse con un pañuelo las migajas de sus mejillas lo guardarlo en su gabardina real, para despues abrir la puerta del cuarto del Rey. No se molesto en tocar su tío ya sabia que venia.

—Tomaste tu tiempo, me empezaba a preocupar.

El rey dijo en tono jocoso, vestía con el tipico traje elástico reglamentario para velocistas de cuello a pies, resistente a la fricción de color rojo con varios detalles dorados, un sombolo de rayo se posaba orgulloso en su pecho, encima una elegante gabardina negra y dorada con muchos detalles de joyas rojas y oro llegando casi por sobre las rodillas para darle mas movilidad, una banda dorada detallada con destreza rodeaba la cabeza por sobre su frente. Mostrando su lugar como el Rey.

El propio Wally vestia similar, salvo que el traje elástico era amarillo con solo la parte de lo pantalones rojos, el símbolo del rayo orgulloso en su pecho, su gabardina en vez de negro era blanca y una banda de plata bellamente tallada descazaba en su frente. La banda de plata simbolizaba en si su logar como el siguiente en la linea del Rey, aunque en realidad no sea un principe, sino mas bien un Gran Duque.

—Solo un bocadillo de camino para acá.— Explico Wally, como abrazo a su tío y este no dudó en corresponder —Y bueno ¿A que debe el honor de honrarme ante su presencia su Majestad?— Fue directo al grano, no es común lo necesitara menos aun con tan poco tiempo para la llegada de las demás Tierras.

—No es nada malo, su Alteza— Aseguro el rey, antes de llamar a unos jóvenes que Wally noto al entrar a que se acercaran. Los chicos se detuvieron en una linea como mantuvieron pose firme, eran cuatro en total —Querido sobrino, quiero presentarte a los nuevos graduados de la Academia de la Guardia Militar, ellos son los cuatro mejores de su generación.

Como si fuera una señal uno de ellos dio un paso al frente como se inclino ante el joven Duque —¡Su Alteza Real Wallace West de la Casa de West! ¡Permiso para presentarnos!

—Permiso concedido.— Permitió Wally, ignorando su nombre completo.

El hizo una segunda reverencia antes de enderezarse, ahora Wally tomo mejor nota del chico, tenia por lo menos 18 años, vestia una armadura ligera pero resistente para libertad de movimiento gris con detalles en azul y amarillo, con un casco a juego bajo el brazo, ese es el uniforme representativo de la guardia real. Era alto pero no exagerado, piel oscura, cabello en rastas negras y ojos marrones, despedía un aura entre horgulloso y decidido —¡Guardia Real Virgil Hawkins, Primero al mando del Escuadrón 108, Habilidad de Electromagnetismo!

Al termina regreso a su posición como una chica asiática dio un paso al frente, tenia la misma edad que el anterior, su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y padecia un caso de heterocromia con un ojo verde a la derecha y marron a la izquierda, una banda verde en su frente. Su uniforme era similar al de Virgil salvo que con detalles amarillos y verdes, cargando su casco bajo el brazo se enclino para presentarse notandose un asento —¡Guardia Real Asami Koizumi, Miembro del Escuadrón 108, Habilidad de Control de Chi!

Conformé regreso a su posición otro paso al frente, este al igual que los anteriores era de 18 años, era alto de piel oliva con cabello negro desordenado y ojos marrones, vestía el mismo uniforme con la diferencia de los detalles en rojo y amarillo, cargaba su casco al brazo como inclinó ante el Gran Duque. Tenia un aire que exigía atención. —¡Guardia Real Eduardo Dorado su Alteza Real, Segundo al Mando del Escuadrón 108, Habilidad de Teletransportacion!

Como termino regreso a su puesto, dejando solo al ultimo. Como los otros tenia por lo menos 18 años, era el mas alto de todos y se notaba ser descendiente del extinto clan Apache, cabello largo negro y ojos azules, una cinta naranja en la cabeza, vestia el mismo uniforme con la excepción de los detalles en naranja. Su casco colgaba de su brazo como se inclinó, un ceño fruncido permanente en su rostro —¡Guardia Real Tye Longshadow, Miembro del Escuadrón 108, Habilidad de Proyección Forma Astral!

—Gracias por su presentación— Agradeció Wally, su mente trabajando a todo para memorizar los nombre. Reconoció a uno como el hijo del Dr Eduardo Dorado uno de los mas grandes científicos del planeta, y la chica como miembro del clan Koizumi quienes durante generaciones han servido a la guardia, ¿Y quien en la corte no ha escuchado del apellido Longshadow? Ese debe ser el nieto de Holling Longshadow el vidente del Rey. Hawkins no lo reconoce, asume que debe ser uno de esos casos con familia promedio que nació con habilidades tan sobresalientes como para tener oportunidad de entrar en la academia, pensar que se volvió líder de escuadrón solo significa que debe ser muy bueno.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que opinas?— Pidió el Rey sin dejar de sonreír del escuadrón a su sobrino.

—Impresionante, no me extraña que fueran los cuatro mejores de su generación con semejantes poderes— Alabó, haciendo que los mas jóvenes se sintieran satisfechos. Pero algo en la sonría de su tío le hacia mala espina.

—Eso esta muy bien, ya que ahora son tuyos.

—Espera ¡¿Que?!

Cinco cabezas giraron en direccion del Rey con diversos grados de shocks pero ninguno como el del pelirrojo, el Rey ni parecia perturbado ya esperando esta reacción —Lo hable con el Capitan Nathaniel Adam y estoy nombrando al Escuadrón 108 como tu guardia personal, a partir de ahora estarán cuidando de ti.

Esta revelación no le agrado para nada al Gran Duque —¡Tienes que estar bromeando!— No le importaba que ofendiera al Rey si es el Rey quien lo ha ofendido, se ha graduado de la Academia de la Guardia Militar con honores, y ha entrenado con los mejores maestros incluyendo al mismo Rey, el es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

—No lo hago, se bien de tus capacidades y puede que tengas razón— Continuo el Rey, como leyendo la mente de su sobrino. —Pero no pienso arriesgarme.

—Pero tío, tengo 24 años se defenderme— Intento hacerlo rectificar, aunque salio mas como una excusa lastimera.

—¡He dicho que no!— Casi nunca el Rey pierde la compostura, pero cuando lo hace es extraño ver la normalmente serena y sonriente cara convertida en una expresión de furia. Los jóvenes guardias solo veían paralizados el desacato, sin moverse hasta que se los ordenen. Estúpidamente valiente Wally ni se inmuto. —¿Que no vez lo valioso que eres? ¡Eres mi heredero! ¡Si algo me pasara el planeta dependerá de ti!

—¡¿De eso se trata?! ¡No mientas! Sabe que viene dos mas en camino.— Wally no se detendría, el peso de la corona era un peso que no quería mantener, tal responsabilidad solo arruinaría sus planes. —Solo tiene que esperar un poco, dentro le la reina Iris crecen sus hijo y en unos meses los gemelos naceran. El planeta tendrá un líder de donde escojer.

El Rey Barry negó con la cabeza, amargo como hablo —Eso bien podría ser un error, tanto tu como yo escuchamos la predicción de Holling. El futuro de los gemelos es brumoso... Mientras hablamos la Reina Iris esta postrada en cama.— La salud de la Reina era un tema muy comentado en el palacio, por no mansionar el planeta. El de verdad quiere a su Tía, después de la muerte de sus padres los Duques de Keystone, la hermana menor de su padre la Reina Iris y su esposo el Rey Barry lo tomaron bajo su ala, practicamente lo criaron.

—Eso no necesariamente significa que morirá— Wally se niega a creerlo, era imposible que alguien tan fuerte como su Reina muera —Ella no nos dejara. Los gemelos aun tienen oportunidad de salvación, Holling nunca especifico qué es lo que pasara.

El Rey solo negó la cabeza, esta conversación le estaba agotando —Yo también espero que así sea. Amo a mi esposa, en primer lugar fue la única razón por la que rompí el acuerdo con mi antigua prometida, porque amaba a Iris y queria casame con ella. Pero hay que ser realistas hijo, la Reina Iris nunca ha esta en armonía con la Fuerza de Velocidad, el embarazo de dos velocistas es mucha presión para su cuerpo— Paso una mano por su cara, Barry están cansado por tantas emociones. —Por favor comprende, sin descendencia y con la Casa Thawen en prisión solo queda un Velocista de sangre noble para ocupar el trono.

Wally se quedo callado, los eventos que llevaron a la caída de los Thawen aun eran vividos en su memoria. Tomando el silencio con una señal el Rey continuo, tomando los hombros de su sobrino lo obligo a mirarlo —Eres la única persona quien confió los suficiente para cuidar de Tierra-2, eres como mi hijo. Lo quieras o no eres mi heredero, por eso nesecito al Escuadrón 108 para cuidarte, es la única forma de sentirme seguro con el futuro del planeta.

El Gran Duque nunca dejo de fruncir el ceño y de un manotazo hizo que el Rey lo soltara, y a con dientes apretados le replico —No necesito guardaespaldas, no soy tu hijo y nunca seré tu heredero.— Y sin mas abandono la habitación con su súper velocidad, cerrando fuertemente las puestas y dejando atras un Rey en duelo y un grupo atónito de guardias.

* * *

Oliss!

La tensión se esta sintiendo. La sabemos que paso con Tye, utilizaré a los chicos fugitivos de Alcance como guardia Elite, la Academia de la Guardia Militar es básicamente una Academia Militar del mas alto grado de Elite donde solo pueden estudiar metahumanos con poderosos o raras habilidades, la mayoría de los poderes poderosos o raros pertenecen a las familias nobles, por ejemplo una familia Noble puede estar conformada por Piroquineticos o Geoquineticos de gran alcance, mientras que la gente promedio puede trepar por las paredes o saltar muy alto cosas que no resaltan, pero hay casos en que nacen de familias promedio con una gran habilidad.

Virgil es uno de esos casos, su papa puede soltar pequeñas chispas de sus dedos si se concentra mucho y su madre tiene un débil nivel de magnetismo, normalmente solo se nace con la habilidad de uno de los padres pero se ha demostrado que si se mezclan las habilidades de ambos padres no importa su nivel el resultado sera una habilidad muy poderosa. Otro caso seria si los padres tienen la misma habilidad por consiguiente el niño nacería con la misma habilidad pero de mayor alcance, ejemplo dos telequineticos de bajo nivel darían un niño con telequinesis media o mayor.

Volviendo al fic ¡¿Por que lo hizo Wally?! ¿Que pasara con el Rey? ¿Que hicieron los Thawen?

¿Galletas, Bizcochos, Preguntas, Reviews, Arpones? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

Inmediatamente después de correr de los aposentos del Rey corrió varias vueltas al castillo, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y correr siempre le ha ayudado. Para cuando se calmo ya habían pasado unos diez minutos, que en tiempo velocista es mucho. Después de considerarlo regreso a su habitación, no están de humor para ver a nadie así que cerro con llave.

Se tumbo en su enorme cama con doncel como cuerpo sin alma y se puso a repasar la discusión con su Tío. Vergüenza lo inunda cuando se da cuenta lo que hizo, nunca fue su intención decir esas cosas y menos con un publico, bueno si quiso decir esas cosas pero no con esas palabras, ni tan hirientes. Culpa principalmente al estrés, la cumbre se acerca y con ella el inicio de sus planes, un arriesgado plan que podría cambiar a Tierra-2 para siempre y si falla podría perder su lugar en la nobleza, o su vida dependiendo de que tanto meta la pata.

Uno de los factores que pueden detruir el plan era convertirse en el heredero del Rey, y para evitar eso necesitaba que sus primos sobrevivieran. Su tío tiene razón, los Meta-Humanos necesitan que su Rey sea un Velocista, lo ha sido desde el inicio y siempre lo sera, si se rompe la tradición el orden podría verse afectado creando así disputas por el poder y trayendo consigo una guerra civil. Lo sabe y lo acepta, pero el no quiere ser el Rey, no _puede_ ser Rey.

Un pitido desde su holocomunicador lo alerta de un mensaje entrante, con rápido vistazo reconoce la llamada, una sonrisa enorme surco su rostro amenazando con dividir su cara. Comprobando de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada acelera al comunicador, dejándolo en el piso lo activa revelando una imagen holográfica de tamaña real de una mujer. Su hermoso cabello rubio suelto contrastaba con su piel oliva, un precioso vestido verde con encaje y escote fluía libre revelando una de sus sexis piernas entaconadas, sus ojos acero brillaron con alegria al verlo.

—Artemisa

Su bello nombre escapó de sus labios tan suave cual poema. Esa mujer es la única quien posee el poder para dominar al Gran Duque West, su única _Spitfire_.

—¡Wally! Me preocupe cuando no llamaste a la hora de costumbre— Incluso como holograma se notaba la preocupación de la mujer.

Wally negó con la cabeza, de verdad que ama a la humana —Estaba ocupado. Mi tío me llamo.

Artemisa levanto una ceja —¿El Rey? ¿Que asuntos podrían discutir que requerían de tu presencia?— Siempre tan perspicaz, una de sus muchas cualidades atractivas en opinión de Wally.

—Simplemente quería precentarme a mis nuevos _Guardias Personales_ — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No quería decirle toda la historia, solo la preocuparía.

—¿En serio?— Parecia incrédula —Te he visto ganarle a un escuadron de ninjas asesinos con tus manos desnudas, sin siquiera sudar.

—Lo se— Dijo al presumido, ella si lo entendida —Pero el esta muy protector.

Como dijo Artemisa era muy perspicaz y logro detectar que Wally le ocultaba algo —¿Porque tan protector de repente? Digo, se del estado de la Reina y entiendo que este preocupado pero no es razón para ser tan paranoico.

El Gran Duque siempre se ha considerado un muy buen mentiroso pero hay algo en Artemisa Crock que lo desarma —El no esta preocupado por un sobrino, esta preocupado por su heredero. Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que la Reina y los gemelos no sobreviviran, tras la muerte del primogénito bastardo y con la caída de los Thawen me deja como el único Noble Velocista para gobernar.

Artemisa están impactada ante la revelación, cuando reacciono aun seguía un poco aturdida —P-pero ¡Eso lo cambia todo! ¿Que no lo vez Wally? Tenemos que parar, no podemos seguir estando juntos— Mientras aun trataba de entender la magnitud de la revelación una mano inconscientemente acarició su barriga, solo siendo notada por Wally.

—¡Me niego!— Grito el Gran Duque ganando la atención de la dama. No dejaría que nadie lo separara de su Spitfire, ni las leyes ni nadie —El plan seguirá su curso. En dos días vendrás a la cumbre y te precentare al Rey, pediré tu mano, nos casaremos y daremos a luz a nuestro hijo aun no nato.

Artemisa lo miro indescifrable, una mirada mezclada entre tristeza, ternura y anhelo —No es tan fácil, como heredero de la corona sera tu deber casarte con alguien de la nobleza Meta-Humana, Tierra-2 nunca aceptara a una Humana como su Reina.

—Ellos lo arán, te lo aseguro. Después de que nazca nuestro hijo, un pequeño velocista Meta-Humano, ellos te aceptaran.

Ella negó —No hay garantia de que nazca Meta-Humano.

—Si las hay— Corrigió —Investigue en los registros, siempre que por lo menos uno de los padres sea Meta-Humanos el niño heredará el meta gen, y en el noventa y cinco por ciento de los casos es la misma habilidad que el padre donador del gen.

—Solo entro en las diez semanas. Parece que alguien hizo su tarea.

—¿Que te puedo decir? Soy un nerd.— Bromeo, logrando sacar una risa de su amante. —Te amo.

Artemisa lo miro sorprendida antes de responder —Tambien te amo Vigilante de la Playa, yo... Yo creo... Creo que voy a confiar en ti.— Dijo un poco mas convencida, haciendo que Wally se iluminara —Tu te esfuerzas tanto por nosotros que mereces una recompensa, creer en ti es lo único que puedo hacer. Aun no se que vistes en mi, soy solo Humana ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera soy noble, vengo de una mala familia y solo soy una simple guardia en Gotham.

—No diría simple, eres parte de la Guardia Real del Rey Murciélago.

Artemisa le envió una mirada sucia —Tu me entiendes, hablo de cuando empezamos a salir, antes de que me ascendieran.

—Recuerdo ese día que nos conocidos, trataste de arrestarme por alterar el orden en la playa— Artemisa se sonrojo de vergüenza a la memoria. Fue durante la cumbre de hace ocho años, la sede de ese año fue el Imperio Gotham en Tierra-1 y acompaño a su tío mientras la Reina se encargaba del cuidado del recien descubierto hijo bastardo del Rey. Richard, el protegido del Rey Murciélago lo convenció de escapar a la playa donde terminaron en una guerra de agua, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron siendo perseguidos por una joven cadete de guardia Artemisa por toda la playa. —Buenos tiempos.

—Tiempos mas simples— No pudo estar mas de acuerdo, en aquel entonces lo único que les preocupaba era cuando volverían a verse. —No es que no quiera ser nostálgica pero tengo que terminar de alistarme, nuestra nave sale en pocas horas y tengo que cambiarme al uniforme antes de partir.

—Tengo curiosidad ¿De donde sacaste ese vestido? No tenia idea que de tuvieras uno así.— No pudo evitar preguntar el pelirrojo.

—¿Esta cosa vieja?— Señalo el vestido —Fue un obsequio de mi hermana por mi cumpleaños ¿Puede creer se caso y no me lo dijo? ¡Hasta ya soy tía!

—¿Jade? ¡No te creo!— Imposible ¿Quien pudo domar a la salvaje y escurridiza Cheshire? —Pero cambiando de tema, ese vestido te queda bien.

Artemisa sonrió con picardía tomando pose con la mano meneando la cadera —Herencia Familiar, y eso que no has visto el que usare para la cumbre. Nos vemos Vigilante de la Playa— Sin más corto la transmisión.

Una vez apago el holotransmisor la habitación quedó en silencio. Se quito la banda de plata de la cabeza y comenzó a examinarla, la banda representa su posición como el heredero de la corona, la ha usado durante tanto años sin realmente prestarle atención a su significado. Futuro Rey de Tierra-2, un titulo muy fuerte, zapatos grandes para llenar. De solo pensarlo le da ganas de huir a las estrellas pero una parte, muy minúscula pero igual una parte le dice que con Artemisa a su lado lo logrará.

Tanto ha cambiado en estos años, cuando niño pensaba igual a todos los metas, que los humanos eran una raza inferior desevolucionada conformada por salvajes y estúpidos hambrientos de poder que no debían ni mezclarse con ellos. Pero luego acompaño a su tío por primera vez a Gotham, el reino tenia una reputación no muy diferente de su opinión por los humanos, y entonces conoció Dick, quien en tan solo un día le hizo replantearse todo su concepto de la humanidad, y como olvidarse de Artemisa, fue ella quien lo hizo amar a la humanidad.

Artemisa, su mejor amiga, su novia, su amante y la madre de su futuro hijo. Todavía no lo puede creer, un _hijo_ , _su_ hijo ¡Por dios! Será _padre_. Eran tan irreal no importa cuanto lo piense, parece que era ayer cuando entro por primera vez por las puertas del palacio, solo un pobre niño huérfano que no entendía las responsabilidades que heredo de sus padres. Pero ya no es un niño, es un adulto que toma sus propias decisiones, decisiones que afectaran las vidas de billones pero al fin y al cabo decisiones.

* * *

Oliss!

Ya sabemos porque Wally no quiere ser Rey. Recuerden que los Metas y los Humanos tiene una especie de enemistad, los Metas siguen resentidos con los humanos por exiliarlos de Tierra-0 (Osea nuestro planeta) y se consideran superiores, mientras los humanos los creen peligrosos y les teme/odian, como todo lo que no entienden. Ta!poco ayuda que antiguamente gobernaban los Luthor sobre Metrópolis y Gotham siempre sera Gotham, todos sabemos lo paranoico que es Bruce ¿Imaginenselo de Rey? XD

Pero ¡¿Embarazada?! Esto traerá complicaciones a la trama, ya lo puedo saborear. ¿Que harás Wally?

¿Preguntas, Dudas, Galletas, Oso-Unicornios Voladores, Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Merce espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

Wally estaba contemplando su próximo movimiento, su súper velocidad le ayudaba a imaginar cientos de escenarios a la vez, repasando los pros y los con tras. En eso escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, rápidamente volvió a colocar la banda en su cabeza antes de abrir. Era uno de sus nuevos guardias usando el cascó, Eduardo Dorado si no se equivoca. Rápidamente le hizo una seña para que pasara antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Ocurre algo Ed? ¿Si puedo llamarte Ed? Es mas corto que Eduardo ¿O prefieres Jr? ¿O Eduardo Jr? No, ese es muy largo ¿Que tal Ed Jr? ¿O que pasa si quitamos el Jr y solo de Ed? ¿Que dices Ed? ¿Lo dejo o se va?— Comenzo a divagar, los velocistas tienden a caer en esa costrumbre de divagar cuando están muy concentrados o preocupados en algo.

Por fortuna Eduardo no pidió, o tal vez fue advertido, ya que ni pareció molesto por ello —Ed esta bien su Alteza Real Wallace, Ed es como me llaman mis amigos.

Wally no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante su nombre, ya era hora de poner algunas reglas —Entonces se queda Ed. Y ya que estamos en eso llámame 'Alteza Real Wally' o solo 'Alteza Wally' el nombre Wallace no es de mi agrado.

—Comprendo su Alteza Wally.— Ya le agrada el chico, aprende rápido —Si me permite, le vengo trayendo un mensaje. Un par de Linternas Verdes llamaron, dicen que están se camino a Tierra-2 escoltando un prisionero.

Wally asintió, lo mas seguro es que se trate de un criminal Meta-Humano, Iron Heights es la única prisión en el universo con autoridad para apresar Meta-Humanos... Bueno, también esta Arkham en Tierra-1 pero eso es mas para enfermos mentales, sus presos le dan un nuevo significado a 'Psicópata' y 'Locura'. —Ya veo, gracias por avisarme. Mejor hay que prepararnos para su llegada. Si no estas ocupado ¿Podrias avisarle al Capitán Adam que arregle una celda en Iron Heights? Al parecer tendremos un nuevo recluso.

El mas joven asintió —Lo aré de inmediato su Alteza.

—¡Ah! Y una cosa mas— Llamo antes de que se le olvidará —Es con respectó a lo de hace un rato en la camara del Rey, no tengo que explicarte que todo lo que se dijo nunca paso. No si no quieres perder tan pronto tu posición— Nunca esta de mas ser duro, no quiere chismosos en el castillo y menos con sus guardias.

—No se preocupe su Alteza, el Rey ya nos lo explicó— Claro, tío Barry siempre un paso por delante —Si se me permite preguntar...

—Adelante.

—¿Eso significa que aceptara al Escuadrón 108 como su Guardia Personal?— Su pregunta era legitima viendo su renuencia hace una hora.

—No es que tenga mucho de una opción— Se quejo —Pero no creo que sea tan malo, eso si, exijo total lealtad.— Su mirada se volvió seria como observaba al soldado —No te pediré que mueras por mi, pero si que acates todas mi órdenes, no importa que tan extrañas e ilegales sean, las seguirás sin dudar. Como su lealtad es solo a mí no tiene que informar de nada al Rey, si pasa lo sabré. Nada ocurre en este castillo sin que me entere. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Eduardo por un buen rato se mantuvo inmóvil, por un momento Wally pensó que renunciaría cuando observó con asumbro oculto como se arrodilló en una pierna. Wally reconocido la pose, era usada cuando se juraba entera lealtad —Yo, Eduardo Dorado Jr, juro ante ante la presencia de Su Alteza Real el Gran Duque Wallace West de la Casa de West, y mi corazón como únicos testigos de mi devoción hacías usted. Juro cuidar y obedecer todas y cada una de sus exigencias, no importa tan benebolas o malvadas sean, sencillas o extraordinarias, las obedecer sin cuestionar. ¡Mi lealtad te pertenece!

—Sabes que juras tu lealtad a mi. Obedecer todos mis caprichos.

—¡Mi lealtad te pertenece!

—No escucharas a nadie mas, salvo a mi y solo a mi. Solo yo tengo poder sobre ti.

—¡Mi lealtad te pertenece!

—No importaras mas, seras una marioneta en mis manos. Si te ordeno cometer alta traición contra el Rey lo haras. Yo seré tu Rey.

—¡Mi lealtad te pertenece!

—Tu vida no tiene significado mas que servirme. Si el momento llega morirás por protegerme.

—¡Mi lealtad te pertenece!

—De pié Eduardo Dorado. Desde hoy solo me serviras a mi, mi sirviente personal, mi guardia personal y mi caballero personal. Como la lealtad que me tienes te será retribuida, tienes mi entera confianza.

—Larga vida a su Alteza Real.

—Ahora dime... ¿Por que ir tan lejos para jurar tu vida a mi?— Estaba verdaderamente intereresado ¿Que hizo que quisiera apostar su vida después de tan solo una hora de conocerlo?

Eduardo bajo la mirada como se volvio a arrodillar —Perdoneme su Alteza, pero he escuchado la conversación con su prometida a escondidas— Ante esta revelación Wally se puso nervioso —Pero descuide, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra. Es un secreto que solo conoce mi padre y mis abuelos pero mi madre también era una humana de Tierra-1, conocio a mi padre durante un viaje de estudio de visita a Tierra-2 donde se enamoraron, para cuando regresó a su planeta natal estaba en cinta. Viví con ella en Tierra-1 hasta que manifesté mi habilidad meta, el gobierno del Emperador Luthor se entero y a los tres años de edad fui deportado a Tierra-2 donde conoci a mi padre. Nunca vi a mi madre de nuevo, pero hace alguno años recibí la noticia de que murió durante la Guerra Civil de Metrópolis.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Yo también. Por eso he jurado lealtad a usted, quiero que se case con la Humana y así ascender al trono. Con una humana como Reina las leyes que prohíben la convivencia entre ambas especies serán removidas y ya nadie tendría que sufrir de ser separados como yo sufrí.

—Un pensamiento muy noble.

—Para nada— Negó antes de pararse —Soy egoísta y trato de utilizarlo, como usted me utiliza a mi. No soy el único que fue separado de su familia por las leyes, estoy seguro de que mi amigo Tye esta de acuerdo, si le da una oportunidad de explicarse tengo la certeza de apoyara su causa.

Wally casi resoplo ¿Desde cuando esto se volvió una causa? —Tienes razon, somos egoístas. Solo quiero tener la oportunidad de casarme con mi novia humana y criar nuestro hijo o hija en paz, sin importarme las demás familias que son separadas en las Tierras. Mientras tu te aprovechas de mis intereses para lograr tus objetivos de cambiar la enemistad en las especies. Bienvenido a la política.

—No es nada de risas su Alteza.

En esta no pudo evitar reir —¡Claro que si! Por la ruta que vas necesitaras todas las risas que puedas. El camino estara lleno de tragedias.

—... Estoy empezando a cuestionar me decisión de seguirlo.

Yo también, pensó —Ya no puedes echarte para atras. Tampoco es que te lo permitire. ¿Por que no empiezas entregando el mensaje al Capitan Adam?— No tuvo que repetirlo como desapareció en un destello dorado, trabaja rápido.

Despues de que se fuera quedo sumido en sus pensamientos. Acababa de encontrar un aliado y a su vez su respuesta, un movimiento político a favor de la libre convivencia entre Metas y Humanos, podía usar su poder como heredero de la corona para cambiar las leyes. Y en caso de fallar se podrían crear bandos y comenzar una guerra civil, claro que guardara para ese escenario su último recurso.

No sera fácil y no hay garantía de que funciones, ya tiene recursos solo le falta mas aliados con influencia. El estatus de heredero de la corona ayudaría, pero sería como una espada de doble filo, si bien le daría poder muchos desaprobaran la posibilidad de una humana como Reina, es una apuesta arriesgada pero es la única que tiene.

 _Solo observa Artemisa, pronto podremos ser una familia_.

* * *

Oliss! Yo quería poblicar este antes pero quise castigar a una amiga así que pues... Ya esta!

La cosa se puedo intensa! Wally ahora tienen un aliado ¿Eso sera suficiente? ¡Averigüelo en el siguiente episodio de Huye a las Estrellas! ¡Tu fanfic de bluepulse favorito!

¿Aplausos, orcas, hachas, comentarios, preguntas, galletas, reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Mercer espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **Sector Espacial 1812, Nave Crash.**

Jaime ha notado como Bart estaba ha estado sorprendentemente tranquilo desde la mañana, y si tiene que decir tambien distante. Solo hace unos minutos le rechazho un abrazo ¡A él un abrazó! Si eso no vasta para despertar alarmas en su cabeza el Escarabajo le recordo que solo comió la mitad del desayuno.

— _"El comportamiento de Impulso difiere con el normal. Escaneando Anomalías... No se han detectando anomalías en el organismo de Impulso. Opción Recomendada: Hablar con Impulso."_

Jaime queria estar de acuerdo con Khaji Da, a través de los años el par ha aprendido a entenderse, compartir un mismo cuerpo tiende a hacerle eso a la gente. El problema era que no sabía como habordar el tema, si era sutil Bart fingirá no notarlo pero si es directo y no esta de humor podria terminar por no hablarle durante una semana. Eso ultimo lo aprendió de la manera dificil pocas semanas despues de comenzar a vivir en el _Crash_ , le pregunto si extrañaba su vida antes de conocerse, se quedo callado, no le hablo y lo evito por una semana.

Esto también les ha ocurrido antes en varias ocasiones, cuando alguno de los dos se volvía distante y se perdian recordando su antigua vida, cuando están así ninguno habla ni pregutan. Jaime también le ha ocurrido, pero siempre que pasa mira la vieja imagen de su familia, en ella están todos sus viejos seres queridos. Se pregunta que hace Bart en esas situaciones.

En la foto estaban sus padres Blanca y Alberto, su pequeña hermana Milagro tenía apenas nueve años, hasta su mejor amigo aparecía parado a su lado. Fue tomada en su cumpleaños número trece, era lo único tenía consigo cuando... Cuando fue capturado por piratas, lo único que le quedo cuando fue vendido al Alcance y lo único que no le quitaron cuando lo convirtieron en su marioneta.

Cuando recuerda su tiempo con el Alcance le hierve la sangre, ellos le robaron todo, lo convirtieron en lo que no era. Pero mira la foto y se calma, recuerda porque no puede regresar, ellos ya lo habrán velado y con suerte superado, no puede llegar de sorpresa y _modo_ su mundo. Y aun si lo hiciera no tiene el valor de verlos a la cara, no después de las atrocidades que cometio, es un criminal buscado, un genocida de planetas y una escoria para el universo, su familia nunca debe enterarse de que esta vivo.

No soportaría decepcionarlos.

Por eso esta con Bart, el sabe quien es, los pecados que ha cometido y aun asi no le importa. Es mas, los abraza y le dice que lo ama, solo Bart puede amar a un monstruo como él. El ama a Bart como a nadie mas en el universo, mataria por el y no habla del sentido figurado lo dice literal, no le importa seguir pecando si es por Bart. Muchos dicen que el Alcance lo rompió, el también lo cree, pero fue Bart quien lo unió, lo único que lo sostiene de desmoronarse y que en su lamento se lleve consigo a quien se cruce.

Por eso verlo tan distante le duele tanto, le duele que lo rechace. Es tan doloroso cuando la única persona que te ama de repente ni siquiera quiera verte.

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

El sonido del monitor le llamo la atención, fijando su vista en las pantallas como un mensaje apareció en el buzón.

—¿Que es eso?

La repentina aparición de Bart casi lo hizo saltar, pero por lo menos le hablo, eso es un comienzo. Se obligo a concentrarse como abría el mensaje para pasar a leerlo —Bueno, el mensaje llego por la línea segura que usamos para recibir encargos.— Dijo Jaime como miro a Bart —Los mas seguro es que se trate de un trabajo ¿Te sientes de animo para un poco de aventura?— Bromeo.

—Hmm, primero veamos de que trata.— Se encogio desinteresado.

Asintio como procedio a leer el contenido del mensaje —Lo envía un tal M, no tiene foto por lo que lo mas seguro es que quiere permanecer anonimo... Aquí dice que quiere que eliminemos a alguien que llegara pronto a Tierra-2, la paga es muy generosa pero escribe que si queremos mas solo tenemos que pedir. Si aceptamos en la proxima media hora nos enviara mas información y los detalles del objetivo... No lo se cariño ¿Tu que piensas?

—Acepta— Jaime se sorprendio por la rapida decisión de su amante. Pero cuando vio el extraño brillo en los ojos de Bart simplemente no pudo comentar —La paga es muy buena, seria un desperdicio decir que no.

Jaime no estaba convencido no necesitaban tanto dinero en el momento, además hace tan solo unas noches Bart le había prometido mantener sus manos limpias ¿Y ya de pronto quiere aceptar un trabajo de asesinato? Eso era un gran retroceso. El Escarabajo estaba de acuerdo.

— _"Impulso nos esta ocultando algo, Jaime Reyes. Puede aceptar pero mantengalo vigilado"_

Por mas que odie desconfiar de Bart seguirá el consejo del Escarabajo. El tiene sus sospechas, Tierra-2 es el planeta hogar de todos los Meta-Humanos en el universo, si sus sentimientos son correctos Bart debió nacer ahí. Tal vez quiera saldar unos asuntos pendientes.

—Tu mandas Amor.

Bart se siente mal por engañar a Jaime, esta molesto porque no puede decirle de su pasado. El sabe que Jaime quiere saber pero no pregunta por temor a perderlo, el tiene razón si Jaime se enteran es posible que lo abandone. Una parte de el le dice que eso es estupido que Jaime prácticamente solo respira por él, que lo tiene perfectamente _amaestrado._

 _Amaestrado,_ lo hace sonar como si fuera un perro. Jaime no es un perro y lo sabe, es un alma dolida atrapada detro un armadura de pecados pero eso fue primero lo que lo atrajo. Pensar que al principio de conocerlo solo lo queria para entrenarlo como su guardaespaldas personal. La primera vez que lo vio lo supo de inmediato Jaime Reyes estaba roto, una peligrosa marioneta de carne que le cortaron los hilo, era libre del Alcance pero no de sus pecados o el Escarabajo.

Tanto poder desperdiciado, Bart siempre amo el poder y Jaime Reyes además de poderoso era manipulable. Bart fue educado para ser un manipulador, solo unos ojitos lindos, promesas dulces, algo de sexo y ya lo tenia comiendo de su mano.

Pero después todo cambio, en algún momento dejo de verlo como una marioneta sin voluntad y mas como la persona que es. Lo sentimientos falsos se volvieron verdaderos y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jaime Reyes. Por eso le duele ocultarle las cosas pero sabe que la verdad puede lastimarlo, ni siquiera le ha dicho su apellido por la misma razón.

Su razón para aceptar la misión es otra, hace poco recibió una llamada de sus antiguos _colegas_. Las malas noticias lo tienen casi atemorizado.

.

 **Hace unas horas esa Mañana.**

Bart se despertó temprano en la mañana en los brazo de Jaime, permitiéndose un momento para admirar a su muy guapo novio, como ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa mostraba su pecho tonificado reflejaba cicatrices irregulares de lo que sospecha su tiempo con el alcance, mas una pequeña cicatriz en su oreja izquierda, su cabello estaba todo revuelto y su rostro dormido mostraba tanta tranquilidad que casi nunca ve cuando esta despierto, un hilo de baba goteaba de su boca sacandole una sonrisa.

Cuando se sintio satisfecho fue a tomar un baño para quitarse lo quedaba de olor a sexo, justo cuando se termino de vestir su antiguo comunicador sonó, cambiando así a modo alerta como se precipitó del cuarto principal que compartían.

Sintiéndose seguro en uno de los armarios de mantenimiento abrió el Holocomunicador mostrando una 'R', solo significaba que se trataban de los Rogues. Con mala sensación en el estomago considero colgar pero su curiosidad fue mayor, con precaución contestó todavía recordaba como hace años el grupo de piratas lo hecho.

—Tienen agallas al llamarme después de todo este tiempo, eso o son estúpidos.— Dijo Bart, con toda la amargura que pudo reunir, que era mucha.

Del otro lado de la linea se encontraba el Capitán Frio con un ceño fruncido, pareciera que acabara de salir de una batalla —Muerdete la lengua niño. Fuiste tu quien trajo tu propia desgracia.

—Me la mordería pero se que Azul le gusta demasiado mi lengua.— Burlo con su singular humor, sonrió como Len hizo una mueca. Por lo que siguió —Anoche no dejaba de alabar el trabajo de mi lengua. Sobre todo cuando-

—¡Mucha información!— La voz de Hartly alias el Flautista se escucho desde el fondo cortando la linea de ideas —¡Acaba de una vez Len antes de que nos cuente el final!

—Ya iba a eso— Dijo Len, pero se notaba aliviado por la intervención. Bart se río internamente, le hacia el día fastidiar a su antiguo Capitán —Ire directo al grano. Te tenemos malas noticias chico, tuvimos un encuentro con los Linternas Verdes... No todos logras escapar.

Bart se tenso, Frío no lo llamo solo para decirle eso ¿O si? Considerando en que terminos fue echado de los Rogues ninguno deberia guardarle apego a menos... ¡A menos que...!

—Len ¿Donde esta Owen?— No pudo evitar la urgencia en su voz, ni siquiera le presto atención que usara el verdadero nombre de Frío. Viendo que no obtuvo respuesta repitio —¿Donde esta Owen? ¡Len!

—Lo lamente niño— Soltó Len, una mirada sombría en su rotro —Subestimamos a nuestros enemigos y como resultados casi no escapamos. Solo Owen fue capturado, mientras hablamos esta siendo transportado a Iron Heights.

—¡Y simplemente lo dejaron atrás! ¡¿Que paso con toda esa mierda de que los Rogues son una familia?! ¡¿Que sus estúpidas reglas ya no sirven?!— Bart estaba histérico, Owen era la única persona en esa mierda de tripulación que le agradaba, el lo salvo cuando no tenia nada, hasta se podría decir que fue su mentor, el fue quien le presentó a los Rogues en primer lugar, aunque no hizo nada cuando lo echaron.

Por su parte Capitán Frío permaneció impasible —No diré nada porque nos merecemos eso. Owen es uno de los nuestros y lo abandonamos a los linternas, lo merecemos y mas. Aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo tu también fuiste de los nuestros y viendo la estrecha que era su relación lo menos que te ameritas es saber lo que paso...

Bart ya no lo estaba escuchando, su mente corria tratando de absorber la información, el hecho de que Owen fuera capturado era simplemente ridícula. Capitán Frío viendo que ya no le prestaba atención apago la transmisión. Bart se quedo en ese armario de suministros sin moverse hasta que Jaime desperto, pero aun así no quería ver a nadie.

.

 **Ahora.**

Durante horas Bart no sabia que hacer pero cuando llegó el mensaje de M lo supo. Tenia que regresar a Tierra-2 y rescatar a su alimaña de mentor de una vez por todas, se lo debe por salvarlo primero. Una vez fuera de peligro lo golpearía hasta dejarlo como una pulpa sangrienta por hacerlo regresar a Tierra-2, después lo abrazaría porque aunque no lo admita lo extraña, y después lo golpeara de nuevo por abandonarle en primer lugar.

Satisfecho con su plan comenzó a revisar la información que les envio M, antes de poder salvar a Owen deben encargarse del objetivo, aun no sabe como ocultárselo a Jaime pero quemara ese puente cuando llegue. Por ahora se conformara con estudiar su próxima víctima ¿Y por que no un poco de venganza en el procesó? Este año la Cumbre de las Tierras estará bañada de sangre.

* * *

Oliss!

Ya pues ¿Nadie se esperaba eso? Preguntó porque no se si lo responderán. Con la psiquis de Jaime ¿Se imaginan lo que es ser esclavo de tu propio cuerpo? Tuvo que modificar su moral para no enloquecer y digamos que tampoco salio muy cuerdo. Bart es un aprovechado, así lo criaron ¿Como? Eso se revelara mas adelante.

La trama se complica ¿Se encontaran con Milagros? ¿Se sabra la verdad? ¿Quien es M? Pues es muy curioso, eso es algo que se responderá mas adelante. La venganza caerá en la cumbren ¿Quien puede ser la pobre víctima? Muajajaja!

¿Preguntas, Puñales, Sapos, Dudas, Spoillers, Trompetas, Reviews, Galletas?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Mercer espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **Sector Espacial 2814, Tierra-2. Gran Palacio Real de la Capital Central.**

Dos días ha pasado desde la llegada de los Linternas Verdes y ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la cumbre. Como el Gran Duque adivino Iron Heights tiene un nuevo preso, lastima que no pudo estar presente para recibir al pricionero como estuvo ocupado con los preparativos para la recepción de los invitados. Pero al parecer El Rey le pidió a los Linternas quedarse como una medida extra de seguridad para la Cumbre, Wally esta ansioso pronto llegara su amada Artemisa y le informo a su tío de su cambio de corazón con respecto ser su heredero y los guardias, el estaba un poco sorprendido pero al final gustoso.

El duque también tomo sus propias medidas de seguridad, primero que nada confirmo la lealtad de sus guardias personales y como prometió Ed el chico Tye estaba especialmente interesado después de escuchar sus razones. Al principio ninguno planeaba jurarle lealtad absoluta como el joven Dorado pero con un poco de presión e insistencia lo logro, ahora tienen un escuadrón de jobenes promesas a su disposición. A la suya y la de Artemisa, planea compartirlos con ella después de todo sera su esposa.

Wally sonrió como solo el Gran Duque de Keystone sabe, estaba parado en la entrada del palacio a la derecha de su tío recibiendo a los dignatarios que participarán en la cumbre, su sonrisa solo se ensanchó mas cuando se acercaron los representantes de Marte reconociendo a M'gann M'orzz la sobrina del embajador de Marte. Esta venia acompañada de su hijo adoptivo Garfield Logan y su tío el Embajador J'onn J'onzz.

—Embajador J'onzz, Lady M'orzz, joven Logan. Me es un grato placer saber que llegaron a salvo.— Saludo el Rey Barry, estrechando la mano del Embajador y besar la mano de su sobrina.

—Es todo gracias a su seguridad, puedo decir— Elogió el Embajador J'onn.

—Es un gusto verlo su Majestad— Saludo Lady M'gann haciendo una reverencia, a su lado Gar la imito.

Los marcianos eran seres humanoides de piel verde, para la ocasión tomaron formas humanas siendo la de M'gann la mas detallada con su corto cabello rojo, los adultos vestían con un traje tradicional negro de cuello a pies con una X roja y una elegante capa azul, el pequeño de verde de 14 años vestia un traje similar salvo con los colores rojos y blancos, una capa blanca a juego. Al contrario que los otros el era un humano que su meta gen se activo reacciornando al mezclar su sangre con la Marciana, al morir su madre fue adoptado par su donante marciana. Su caso creo confrontaciones entre los planetas pero al final quedo en custodia de Marte.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— Dijo el Rey Barry llamando a Wally a su lado —Espero que recuerden a mi sobrino el Gran Duque de Keystone Wally West, este año participara de los negociaciones.

—Sera un gran honor mi Rey— Otra sorpresa, oh bueno, esto podria ser beneficioso —Embajador J'onn J'onzz un placer, es bueno verlos a usted y Lady M'orzz, sin mencionar como ha crecido el joven Garfield.

—No hace falta tantas formalidades su alteza, después de todo estamos entre amigos ¿No es así querido tío?— Interrogo Lady M'gann.

J'onn asintió —Como dice mi sobrina. Las formalidades son para la cumbre.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— Acordó el Gran Duque. Al momento la Reina Diana de Themyscira aparecio en su dirección, la Reina vestía con un vestido griego blanco bellamente decorado con oro, corona de dorada, muñequeras de oro y zarcillos de oro con forma de estrellas. Seguida de cerca por dos figuras una chica rubia y extrañamente un chico.

—Saludos amigos mios— Saludo la Reina de Themyscira de Tierra-3, siendo saludada de vuelta —Los dioses han favorecido mi viaje.

—Es encatador verla de nuevo Reina Diana— Saludo el Rey Barry —La Reina Iris lamenta no poder estar presente pero los doctores le han ordenado no salir de la cama.

La reina nego —No estoy molesta, me entere de su condición. Rezo a Hera por su salud.

—Gracias por la comprencion su Magestad. Y también si me permite preguntar por sus acompañantes.— Haciendo un gesto a la rubia y el chico pelinegro.

—Ni lo mencione su majestad— Aseguro la Reina asiendo un gesto al par —Se trata Lady Cassandra Sandsmark una de nuestras mejores nuevas guerreras— La Cassandra tenia 16 años vestia con un hermoso vestido griego color crema, brazaletes de plata y zarcillos de estrella, su cabello rubio estaba suelto resaltando sus azules ojos.

—Un placer estar ante su presencia, Majestad, Alteza, Embajador y Lady.— Se inclino respetuosamente.

—Gracias Cassie— Agradeció la Reina y luego señaló al chico, el joven era delgada pero musculos, cerca de la misma edad que Gar con cabello negro un poco largo y vibrantes ojos azules, vestía una toga blanca y roja embellecida formal tradicional de Themyscira, muñequeras de oro en ambas manos, collar de oro y zarcillos de oro en forma de estrellas, una tiara de oro reposaba sobre su cabeza —Y finalmente mi mayor orgullo, les precento a mi hijo el Principe Billy de Themycira.

La noticia fue un shock para todos los presentes.

—Es un honor poder conorcerlos su majestad, alteza, Embajador, Lady y joven— Se inclino respetuoso sonriendo a lo ultimo en Gar.

—Uh ¿Hola?— Murmuro Gar, siendo sus primeras palabras desde su llegada.

Los presentes solo podían admirar asombrados de la Reina al principe, tenían un gran parecido salvo pequeños detalles como las cejas y la barbilla que no encajando, ademas el azul de sus ojos era un poco mas oscuro pero eran evidentes las similitudes entre ambos. Se preguntaban como es que nunca antes la Reina había hablado de el, desde los inicios de los tiempos Themycira ha sido poblada por sólo mujeres, que su principe fuera un varón es una impactante noticia. No cuestionaron por el padre del joven, ellos respetaban tanto a la amazona como para no juzgar, además de que tenian la leve impresión de recconocer al padre pero como buenos amigos optan por callar.

—El honor es nuestro Príncipe Billy— Aseguró el Embajador de Marte, para luego mirar acusatorio a la Reina —No todo el tiempo la Reina Diana prencenta a su hijo.

—Valla que lo tenias escondido, Diana— Apoyo el Rey Barry.

La Reina de Themycira tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada —Me disculpo por guardarles el secreto mis amigos, pero tienen que entender Themycira es un pueblo guerrero solamente de mujeres, el que su Reina diera a luz un niño varón no es bien visto. Los dioses fueron generosos y bendicieron a Billy con seis dones divinos que lo ayudarían a gobernar cuando llegue su turno, pero solo si se mantenía oculto hasta su quinceavo cumpleaños. Billy tuvo que ser criado en secreto hasta hace poco que se cumplió el plazo, como recompensa por su paciencia lo traje conmigo para que conociera el universo.

—Bueno, en Tierra-2 su familia siempre sera bienvenida.— Aseguro el Rey. —Bien, creo que ya va siendo hora entrar caballeros y señoras.— A medida que aceptaron el grupo comenzó el recorrido por los pasillos como el Rey fue explicando —El palacio se ha preparado especialmente para esta ocasión, sus habitaciones están listas pero si algo les desagrada sólo comentenlo a una criada y ellas se encargara, actualmente en el castillo además de nosotros estan la pareja senadores de Thanagar. Los representantes de Tierra-1 llamaron, parece que una tormenta solar retrasó su viaje, se estima que llegaran al anochecer.

—¿Que hay de los representantes de Tamaran y la Atlántida?— Pregunto el Empabajor de Marte.

—Tamaran se encuentra actualmente en una guerra civil para decidir cual princesa debe reinar, no podrán participaran este año pero enviaron a alguien para mantenerlos informado. En cuanto a la Atlántida de Tierra-3 tuvieron un percanse de ultimo minuto con la nave, pero no se preocupen llegaran al mismo tiempo que Tierra-1.— Explico el Rey Barry, deteniéndose frente a la entrada del ala de las alcobas. Con un gestó de mano llamo a un guardia para al lado de la puerta, este se inclino ante los recién llegados —El Teniente O'Brian los guiará a sus habitaciones, si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarle.

—¡Estoy a sus ordenes!— Confirmo el Teniente, un rulo negro cayendo en su frente.

—Sigue con el buen trabajo Patrick.— Dijo el Rey. Como el teniente O'Brain guió a los representantes de la Cumbre a sus aposentos los nobles de Tierra-2 regresaron a sus deberes reales.

.

Al caer la noche todos los invitados habían llegado, de Tierra-3 esta el Rey Orin quien dejo su reino al cuidado de su esposa la Reina Mera y en su lugar trajo a su mejor Caballero Kaldur'ahm. Por Tierra-1 estan el nuevo Rey de Metrópolis Kal-El, el ultimo Kriptoniano, trajo condigo a su esposa la Reina Lois y su hijo el principe Kon-El. Oliver Queen Gran Duque de Arrow, una Luna próspera de Tierra-1 trajo a sus dos hijos adoptivos, su nuera y su nieta. Y por ultimo representando Gotham están el Rey Murciélago Bruce Wayne quien trajo una de sus guardias personales y su hijo adoptivo Tim Drake Wayne Duque de Jump, Richard como un Caballero Elite y Primer Caballero del Príncipe Damian tuvo se quedarse para cuidar del hijo del Rey y principe heredero.

Para celebrar la reunión prematura a la Cumbre el Rey Barry ordeno organizar una gran cena para todos los invitados incluyendo a algunos de los propios nobles de Tierra-2. La idea fue bien recibida como pronto todo el comedor real estaba ocupado por los invitados vistiendo sus mejores ropas. Los Linternas amablemente se ofrecieron a supervisar el banquete.

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo Milagro, flotaba en una esquina de la habitación supervisándo mientras los nobles se paseaban por el comedor charlando animosamente. Cuando el Rey les pidió vigilar la Cumbre no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para encontrar a Tye, pero hasta ahora la búsqueda no ha dado frutos.

Estaba entretenía observando un par de mujeres nobles meta-humanas, una rubia y otra pelinegra estaban haciéndole ojitos al Gran Duque West solo para este ignorarlas obrando por admirar a la Guardia rubia del Rey Bruce, cuando un perico verde se poso en su hombro.

El ave exótica la miraba fijamente haciendo que Milagro se sintiera incomoda —¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Pregunto, no preparada cuando el ave le respondió.

—¡Eres una linterna Verde!— Grasno el ave con una voz completamente humana, tomando a la linterna desprevenida haciendo que usara cada onza de su entrenamiento con Kilowog para no saltar.

—T-tu hablaste.

El ave asintió —No es el único que hago— Dijo el animal como transformo en un erizo verde.

Antes de que Milagro pudiera opinar una figura floto hasta detenerse a su lado —¡Gar, gracias a los dioses por fin te encuentro!— Dijo el recién llegado, resultando ser un muchacho mas o menos de su edad muy hermoso, a pesar de que parecía afeminado al vestír como una princesa griega con todo el oro y los accesorios, no perdía su impotencia. En cuanto se detuvo tomo el erizo verde de su hombro —Pense que mi mama me mataría si te perdia.

El erizo ni se inmuto al ser tomado por el recién llega flotante, en lugar de eso cambio a un ratón verde y corrió por los brazos de muchacho —¡Mira Billy! Es una Linterna Verde y creo que es de mi edad.

El chico griego brillo interesado como emocionado estrecho su mano —¡Nunca había conocido un Linterna Verde antes! Mucho gusto, soy Billy Príncipe de Themycira De Tierra-3.— Se presentó, luego el pequeño ratón cambio una vez más en un chico adolescente de piel y pelo verde, para no caer se trepo a la espalda del príncipe, este ni siquiera sudaba —Y el es Garfield M'orzz, hijo de Lady M'gann M'orzz de Marte.

Ahora que tiene nombres para sus cara se presentó —Soy Milagro Reyes de Tierra-1, Linterna Verde Prodigio del Sector Espacial 2814— Milagro trato de parecer serena, aunque por dentro estaba gritando ¡Acaba de conocer a un príncipe! ¡Y lo llamo afeminado en su cabeza!

—Cool, debe ser increible ser una Linterna Verde a tu edad— Expreso fascinado el chico verde —¿Que es eso de prodigio?

Queriendo presumir un poco comenzó a explicar —Para los Linternas Verdes un prodigio es— Se detuvo a media frase como un horrendo chillido golpeo la sala, obligando a todos los presentes a taparse lo oídos como estos comenzaba a sangrar, Gar se transformo en una almeja para no escuchar, parecía como si pasaran mil clabos por una pizarra. Algo en su anillo hizo clip como detecto una amenaza.

Por puro instinto intento logro crear un escudo como una serie de explosiones azotaron el gran comedor.

* * *

Olías!

Y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Estan bien?! Amo el suspenso :3

Siempre he prensado que si Billy fuera hijo de un superheroe seria de Diana, tiene los poderes de los dioses griegos y además comparten muchos rasgos como los ojos, el pelo y actera, lástima que no muchos piensan igual.

Aun me estoy cuestionando si haré un emparejamiento de Billy x Gar o un Billy x Milagro, aunque también quiero hacer un Guy x Milagros (¡Me corrompiste Maik Wayne¡) pero eso es preocupación para mas tarde.

¿Preguntas, galletas, mantequilla, inbox, dudas, horquillas, reviews, lado oscuro?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Mercer espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

Las explosiones se escucharon por todo el gran comedor, la primera se escucho en una esquina de la gran mesa donde estaban sentados la familia real de Metrópolis, seguida por los asientos de los Atlantes y los marcianos que estaban charlando antes de la explosiones. No muy lejos estaba sentada la pareja de senadores Thanagarianos quienes operóaccionar rapido volaron extendiendo sus alas de la mesa, como otro par de explosiones se escucho volaron a la salida principal norte junto con otros muchos en el gran comedor.

Pero ni eso los salvo como la gran puerta estalló cubriendo la salida con escombros, y lastimando el ala de la Senadora Shayera estrellándose contra los escombros junto con varios que trataron de escapar.

Era un caos como el fuego comenzó a extenderse por el gran comedor, las personas corrían tratando de hallar una salida solo para que otras tres explosiones bloquearan la salidas del Este, Oeste y Sur encerrando entre escombros a algunos desafortunados como se propagaba el fuego.

Milagro no perdio tiempo como creo una mano gigante tratando de salvar de los escombros que amanezaban a los Atlantes y Marcianos, con la ayuda de Billy y Gar transformado en un elefante verde fue mas facil removerlos. En cuanto los cuatros estuvieron libres Gar corrio a su madre adoptiva y con lágrimas la abrazo, Milagro sin perder tiempo comprobó sus signos vitales, todos estaban inconscientes por deshidratación y algunos cortes pero nada mortal, pero eso podría cambiar sino los alejaban rápido del fuego.

—¡Loco donde estas!— Grito Milagro al anillo contactando con Guy.

— _¡Algo ocupado niña! Ese chillido espantoso estaba en una frecuencia que noqueó a los kriptonianos—_ Dijo Guy por el anillo, un ruido en el fondo como si estubiera levantando algo — _La Reina Lois se logro refugiar detras de marido cuando la primera explosión pasó, estos Kriptonianos son prácticamente indestructibles, ella esta consiente pero con una conmoción cerebral. En estos momentos los estoy transportando junto con las amazonas, parece que una de las explosiones estaba dirigida a ellas._

—Tengo a los Marcianos y Atlantes inconscientes y una sebera deshidratación.— Informo Milagro haciendo construcciones de camillas para los heridos —También estan el hijo de la marciana y el príncipe amazona, estan ilesos ambos estaban conmigo cuando comenzó.

— _Llevalos a un lugar seguro.—_ Ordenó Guy — _No muy lejos al Este de tu posición los guardias reales están abriendo una salida de este horno, dejalos con ellos pronto y sigue buscando posibles heridos._

—Entendido— Corto la conexión —Principe Billy tengo malas noticias, su madre fue golpeada por una de las explosiones y ahora se encuentra inconsciente.

Billy parecía que se hubiese tragado un limón, inmediatamente tomo a la linterna por los hombros sacudiéndola —¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella tiene que estar bien!

Milagro rápidamente se separo antes de que le rompa un hombro con su descomunal fuerza —¡Controlese alteza!— Le grito, el grito lo hizo entrar en razón —¡Tiene que mantener la calma en estas situaciones! El fuego se esta propagando rápido, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que las llamas nos alcancen o el humo nos asfixie ¡Es mi deber llevarlos a salvó a un lugar seguro!

Ambos adolescentes la miraron serios antes de asentir, como Gar pregunto —¿Que tenemos que hacer?

—Solo siganme.

Con ambos siguiéndola evitaron las llamas y creando máscaras de gas con el anillo se protegiron del humo. Pronto llegaron con a la puerta Este, la puerta estaba bloqueada con escombros pero considerablemente menor que las otras puertas, muchos heridos estaba acurrucados a su alrededor para protegerse de las llamas, entre ellos reconocio al Gran Duque West, al par de chicas que le coquetearon, un hombre rubio con túnicas verdes, el Gran Duque de Arrow y lo que asume su familia, a demas de varios de los sirvientes y músicos invitados.

Rápidamente dejo a los heridos con una guardia con la habilidad de controlar el agua. En cuanto llego a su lado se presentó —Milagro Reyes, Linterna Verde Prodigio de Sector 2814. Vengo con heridos dos Atlante y dos Marcianos, ambos con deshidratación.

La guardia era una mujer de cabello enrulado castaño claro, piel clara y una mirada seria detrás del casco —Mary Hydra, dejalos conmigo yo me encargo.— Dijo la guardia como la linterna dejo a los cuatro en el piso en una hilera como la guardia reunió la poco agua en el aire para mantener húmedos a los dignatarios.

—Ustedes se quedarán aquí — Ordeños Milagro a los muchachos.

—¡Queremos ayudar!— Protesto el Príncipe Billy, siendo apoyado por Gar.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Por si no lo ha notado _Su Alteza_ esta no es-¡CUIDADO!

La enorme viga que sostenia el techo cedió gracias a las llamas y se precipito a la fuerza de gravedad, actuando por instinto Milagro activo si anillo para crear una pared sobre sus cabezas cuando una enorme sombra los cubrió. Milagro solo podía ver un pez fuera del agua como una enorme mano dorada translúcida sostenía la viga.

Milagro no le cabía el asombro como observaba ante ella la mano gigante depositar la viga a un lado, con el camino despejado vio en todo su esplendor un gigante dorado translúcido y justo en su centro vestido con la armadura de guardia era un joven con largo cabello negro. El gigante la miro con algo parecido al reconocimiento, en ese momento Milagro lo supo.

Había encontrado a Tye.

.

Guy no estaba feliz, no para nada, estaba lívido y es que ¿A quién se le ocurre atacar el castillo del propio Rey, sin mencionar varios de los dignatarios de diferentes planetas? ¡Sobre todo Tierra-2 uno de los planetas con la mas jodida guardia del sector! Pues por lo visto algún idiota lo hizo y tuvo el mínimo del cerebro para escapar. Las explosiones causaron el caos perfecto para escapar o los operó a distancia, lo que lo deja con la duda ¿Como demonios se infiltro en el castillo?

Cuando aceptaron el trabajo supuso que no seria mucho trabajo, confió en la seguridad del planeta, que solo aprovecharían la oportunidad para buscar al antiguo amigo de su protegida. Debió escuchar a sus instintos en el momento y no confiar mucho en la guardia, un blanco como ese es muy tentador. Pero era tarde y ahora tiene esta volando entre humo y fuego cargando consigo un Rey y un Príncipe Kriptonianos inconscientes, dos Reinas una herida y la otra inconsciente mas otra amazona igual de inconsciente que su Reina.

—¿Cuanto falta?— Pregunto la Reina Lois. Estaba sentada junto a sus inconscientes esposo e hijo, irradiaba la preocupación pero su rostro mostraba una expresión fiera.

—No mucho su Majestad— Respondió Guy, dentro de un pedazo llegaran a la puerta Este y con suerte esta ya estará desbloqueada.

—¿Ellas estarán bien?— Pregunto la Reina, señalando a las visitantes de Themyscira.

—Solo estoy hablando con conocimientos limitado, pero de lo que he escucha hace falta mas que una estúpida bomba para matar a una Amazona.— Tranquilizó a la Reina, evadiendo otra pantalla de humo.

Esquivando otro trozo de escombros del techo siguió echándole una ultima mirada a las amazonas, ha escuchado históricas de esas mujeres guerreras y siente pena por la pobre alma que este presente cuando despierten, este ultimo pensamiento le hizo humor.

Pasando la cortina de humo Guy divisó dos figuras que corrían evitando las llamas, eran dos figuras adultas una femenina y otra masculina. Estaban muy lejos para alcanzarlos cargando a tanta gente por lo que sólo los llamó.

—¡Oigan sigan nos, conozco un camino a la seguridad!— Por fortuna el par los escucho como cambiaron su ruta.

Ya estaban llegando cuando paso, Guy sintió como si se detuviera el mundo cuando una racha negra atravesó el fuego, una figura tan rápida que parecía solo un borrón negro y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se detuvo la racha negra y sacó un puñal. Esa fue la señal para Guy empezar a disparar, el borrón oscuro solo tuvo tiempo para apuñalar a la figura mas cercana, que resulto ser la mujer, antes de alejarse a súper velocidad evitando los disparos.

Fuera del alcance de los disparos del linterna el borrón oscuro se detuvo revelando así un adolescente vistiendo un traje de velocista negro, su cabello fuego destacaba decorosamente como unas gafas de corredor impedían una mejor toma de la cara. Pero Guy no necesitaba mas para reconocer a uno de los más buscados criminales del universo, _El_ Impulso.

Impulso hizo un gesto como considerándo para encogerse de hombros, le sacó la lenguan a Guy antes de desaparecer en un borron negro entre el fuego.

Debatiéndose entre perseguirlo o llevar a los heridos a la seguridad rapidamente escogio la segunda opción, le era imposible atraparlo además de que la mujer necesitaba ayuda. Inmediatamente voló hasta la pareja donde reconoció al Rey de Gotham y la mujer apuñalada quién supuso por su uniforme debe ser su guardia, su mente inmediatamente teorizo que el verdadero objetivo era el Rey pero la guardia se lo protegió.

—Tenemos que irnos ya.

Sin esperar respuestas envolvió al Rey y la guardia rubia herida en una cúpula verde para emprender vuelo a la puerta Este. Si antes no era peligroso ahora si lo es, si Impulso estaba aquí significaba que el Escarabajo Azul no podía estar muy lejos, ambos tiene la reputación de no fallar sus objetivos, si continua así dentro de unos pocos años rivalizaran con Deathstroke, y si de algo esta seguro es que regresaran para acabar con su objetivo.

 _'Este día es mejor y mejor'_ nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

Olías!

¡Ya llego Impulso! ¡Milagro encontró a Tye! ¿Se salvara Artemisa? ¿Donde esta Jaime? Estoy que reviento de la emoción, la trama se ha vuelto mas complicada ¡Y solo vamos por la mitad!

Tal vez o se han dado cuenta pero todos los personajes (Salvo B'zzur Z'arr) son canon, el Capitán Adam es el Capitán Átomo, el Teniente O'Brian es Plastic Man, la soldado Mary y Hydra es Hydra una supervilana que apareció solo una vez contra Supergirl hace décadas por lo que no se su verdadero nombre. Si tienen sugerencias para mas miembros de la guardia o algún noble meta-humano soy todo oídos.

¿Antorchas, Preguntas, Galletas, MP, Queso, Reviews, Lado Oscuro?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Mercer espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el_ _Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

 **7 Horas Después. Ala Medica**

La noche fue un desastre, un completo y absoluto desastre. El Rey Barry esta al borde de los nervios tras el atentado terrorista, la guardia esta al cien investigando a los perpetradores sin obtener muchos resultados. Las bombas fueron programadas para que estallaran minutos antes de iniciar la cena, colocadas estratégicamente para eliminar a los mas difíciles como las amazonas y los Kriptonianos, mientras que el fuego debilitaría los Atlantes y Marcianos.

El cerebro del ataque aun es desconocido pero Barry sabe mejor, el linterna Guy Gardner le informo haber identificado a Impulso como uno de los atacantes, le ordeno guardar silencio sobre el tema, el linterna era renuente a hacerlo pero al final accedió al entender que no queria cundir el pánico. Si Impulso estaba el Escarabajo Azul no puede ser muy lejos. El planeta ya se ha enfrentado al insecto en el tiempo que trabajaba para el Alcance y no fue muy bien, varias ciudades fueron destruidas en un día. No quiere ni pensar que pasará esta vez.

Hay otra razón para mantener en secreto a Impulso, si se sabe que un Meta-humano (Criminal o no) atacó a los lideres de distintos planeta pueden acusar a Tierra-2 de permitir el ataqué, rompiendo así la frágil confianza que se logro construir en la última década. El Rey Barry no quiere regresar a aquellos tiempos de tensión, donde cada Tierra buscaría la mas mínima excusa para iniciar una guerra, peor aun, que le declaren la guerra a Tierra-2.

Puede que Barry no quiera una guerra, pero sabe que muchos de su corte y el planeta no piensan igual. Ellos sienten que es un insulto el que los poderosos Meta-Humanos tengan que rebajarse a la altura de las 'Salvajes' Amazonas, los 'Arrogantes' Atlantes y sobre todo a los 'Débiles' y 'Tontos' Humanos. Barry lucha cada día por cambiar la mentalidad de su planeta pero lamentablemente la mayoría sigue pensando igual.

Tambien esta preocupado por esparcir rumores indeseados, Impulso es un velocista y si bien la familia real no son los unicos velocistas en el planeta si son la mas conocida, la gente puede saltar rápidamente a conclusiones. Conclusiones nada favorables para la posición del Rey, Barry ya sufre de prejuicios aun después de la "muerte" de su primogénito, Rey Barry no necesitas mas de estos rumores.

—Su Majestad, ya puede pasar.

El Rey Allen asintió a la Dra Beecher siguiéndola al entrar en cuarto medico, estaba llenos de equipo médico de ultima generación y dos camas, en ellas reposaban el Rey de Gotham, Bruce Wayne era un hombre alto de construcción fuerte, cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, se encontraba despierto y de no muy buen humor con unos cuantos tapones y contusiones pero relativamente ileso, al otro lado de la habitación en la otra cama estaba la Guardia Real ahora identificada como Artemisa Crock, estaba pálida y su cabello rubio estaba opaco, estaba conectada a varias maquinas y un respirador, pero por lo menos seguía viva.

Rey Barry aparto la vista de la mujer y se concentro en su compañero Rey.

—Su Majestad Bruce ¿Como se siente esta mañana?

—Como le estaba explicando a la doctora aquí, Su Majestad— Gruño el Rey Bruce —Estoy bien, ya pueden darme de alta.

La Dra Beecher se apresuró a interrumpir —Eso lo decidire yo su Majestad. Y si tuviera la amabilidad de no quitarce la mascarilla de oxigeno seria muy apreciado para su recuperación.

El Rey Barry contuvo una risa a la vista de su amigo ser regañado por una mujer de la mitad de su edad menor que el. El Rey Bruce de mala gana se dejo poner la mascarilla de nuevo, fingiendo no notar la diversión de su amigo. La Dra Karen Beecher a pesar de su joven edad era una de las mejores doctores del planeta, además de ser leal a la familia real también era alguien que compartía y respetaba las creencia del Rey Barry sobre la colaboración entre la especies, razón por la cual le confió el cuidado de esos dos, sabe que ella no juzgara y guardara silencio.

—Confio que la búsqueda de los responsables ha avanzado— Comentó el Rey de Gotham.

Rey Barry suspiro mientras negaba, además de el y el Linterna Guy Gardner solo el Rey Bruce y la Reina Lois sabían. —Aun no encontramos nada que no sepamos ya, alguien tuvo que infiltrarse en el castillo para colocar las bombas, sabían donde colocar las bombas para que fueran mas efectivas y cronometrarlas en el momento exacto. Eso requiere mucha planeacion y un basto conocimiento del castillo y mi sevidumbre... Bruce creo que todo esto es mi culpa.

—¿Como podría ser tu culpa Barry?— Puso en duda.

Rey Barry parecía avergonzado —¡Debí fortalecer la seguridad para el banquete! Me confíe con la fortaleza de mi ejercito que no pensé que alguien se le ocurriría atacar. Ahora tres de mis nobles murieron, la senadora Shayera esta en coma con un ala rota, el Embajador J'onzz y Lady M'orzz sufren fuertes quemaduras, Rey Orín y Sir Kaldu'arm no despiertan y casi todos los demas estan heridos.— Termino frotando su hombro dolorido.

—¡Caltame Barry!— Le pidio Bruce —No te mentire hiciste todo lo que pudiste hasta tragistes Linternas Verdes y aun así salio mal, ya nada lo puede cambiar no puedes predecir el futuro.— Dijo —Solo puedes prepararte para lo que vendrá, necesitarás estar concentrado cuando las consecuencias vengan, pero primero atrapar lo mas discretamente posible a Impulso es nuestra prioridad.

Rey Barry asintió mas decidido, Bruce le dio una idea mas tarde buscara asesoramiento de Holling Longshadow, tal vez no vea el futuro pero su vidente si. —Esta información no saldra de la habitación, no quiero causar mas revuelo del que ya existe— Dijo, mas que nada para la Dra Beecher quien sabiamente asintió, ella entiende el razonamiento del Rey respecto a las complicaciones que son la presencia de Impulso y posiblemente Escarabajo Azul, su propio padre fue una de las víctimas fatales del antiguo enfrentamiento con el criminal insecto.

En eso la puerta se habré de repente mostrando la figura agitada del Gran Duque West. Los ojos del heredero recorre rapidamente la habitacion fijando su vista en la mujer rubia postrada en cama antes de reconocer los ocupantes.

—Perdonen la interrupción sus Majestades— Se disculpó, dando una reverencia —La Reina Iris y yo nos preocupamos al no encontrarlo Rey Barry.

Esa no era la verdadera razón, pensó Wally. Si, su tía estaba preocupada por su esposo dado que se lastimo el hombro durante el ataque terrorista, pero la verdadera razón era que estaba buscando a su amada Artemisa, casi tuvo un ataque al corazon cuando la vio ser transportada por los médicos a un lugar desconocido, la estuvo buscando por horas hasta al fin encontrarla, pero verla en tal estado siente ganas de abrazarla y llorar, pero no lo hace porque hay público.

—¡Wally deberías descansar!— Le regaño su tío.

Wally resoplo cruzado de brazos mientras caminaba por la habitación —Estoy completamente bien, el Escuadro 108 cumplió su trabajo. Tu por otro lado tienes el hombro latimado.

—Yo.. He...— Dijo torpe el Rey Barry, Rey Bruce fingía no ser divertido —Camino es con los pies, de todos modos los velocistas curamos rápido.

—Uhmm— Fingió creerle Wally, para luego saludar al guardián de su mejor amigo —Un placer verlo bien Rey Bruce.

—El sentimiento es mutuo su Alteza Real.

Gran Duque Wally le hecho un ultimo vistazo a su amada antes de preguntarle a la Dra Beecher —¿Que le pasó a ella?

Rey Bruce rápidamente se adelanto con la historia que tenia preparada, ni siquiera el sobrino de su amigo podía enterarse de la verdad —Mientras estábamos escapando de las bombas un trozo de metal perdido la hirió— Le dio una última mirada a Artemisa, estaba preocupado por ella es una buena amiga de su protegido Dick. —¿La conoces?

Wally dijo la verdad a medias —Si, Dick nos presentó hace unos años. Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces.— Viendo que los reyes parecían satisfechos le pregunto a la Dra Beecher —¿Se... Se encuentra bien?

Karen asintió confiada aunque por dentro estaba un poco preocupada —Lo peor ya paso, el... _trozo_ de metal se enterró bajo del hombro izquierdo, un poco más abajo y podria haber cortado una vena importante o peor el corazón.— En esto Wally palideció —Pero por fortuna fue un área relativamente segura, lo mas peligroso fue evitar un aborto mientras paraba el sangrado ahora están fuera de peligro, solo queda esperar para que despierte.

—Es bueno saber que- espera ¿Dijiste 'aborto'?— Pregunto confundido el Rey de Gotham.

—Creo que no era mi deber decirlo— Dijo la Dra Beecher como si acabara de cometer un pecado —Pero la Señorita Crock esta en estado— Esto sorprendió a los Reyes y asusto a Wally, pero por razones diferente ¡Casi perdio a su bebé! —Su barriga no es muy grande para su tercer mes, sobre todo para un embarazo múltiple pero es normal en algunas mujeres sobre todo si viene de familia-

—¡Espera, espera, espera!— Interrumpió Wally, su mente tratando de procesar la información —¿Dijiste 'Embarazo _Multiple_ ', igual que _mas_ de un bebe?

—Correcto— Dijo pasiente Karen —Estaba preocupada por la salud de bebé así que realice un eco y descubrí que esta esperando gemelos.

La noticia al fin le sento a Wally, no es _un_ hijo sino _dos_ , sintió como la alegría lo invadía cuando la realidad lo golpeo. Hace tan solo unas horas estuvo a punto de perder a su amada y por ende su hijo, ' _hijos'_ se recordo. El miedo rapidamente se transformo en ira protectora, encontraria a quien casi mato su familia y usaria todo su poder para castigarlo.

.

 **Sector Espacial 2814, Tierra-2. Distrito Zero de la Capital Central, Bar Carámbano.**

El Distrito Zero por decadas ha sico conocido como el peor distrito de la capital, famoso por su alta racha de criminalidad, si las autoridades buscan a un fugitico o un Meta de mala voluntad solo tienen que mirar en el. En este distrito se encuentra el Bar Carámbano, un viejo bar regularmente visitados por la peor escoria de la capital. El Bar ha pertenecido a la familia Mahkent por cuatro generaciones, actualmente dirigido por Cameron Mahkent después de que su padre, Joar Mahkent fuera detenido y posteriormente enviado a Iron Heights donde cumple una cadena de 35 años.

El viejo sótano del cerrado Bar de mala muerte se encontraba completamente a oscuras, solo iluminado por una bombilla, las sombras se arrastraban sentadas en una mesa, la planificación de su siguiente movimiento.

—La primera face se completo, nuestro contratista estará encantado— Hablo una de las figuras, revelando ser Impulso.

—No tan rapido psicopata— Reprochó un joven adulto alto y delgado de pelo de punta blanca, ojos azules y su piel es de color azul claro, llevaba solo una camisa sin manga blanca y pantalones azules claro. —No mataste a la mujer.

—Correcto— Afirmo Impulso —El Linterna Verde me distrajo, pero no es mucho de una perdida Cameron. Solo nos da mas oportunidad para que hagas tu parte del trato.— Termino, para luego apoyarse en la tercera figura.

—No estoy muy como con esto— Se quejo Cameron.

—¿No quieres hacer orgulloso a tu padre?— Lanzo Impulso, atrayendo la atencion de Cameron —Solo tienes que atacar con los protestantes, causar un gran alboroto, nada más, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto ¿Te imaginas lo orgulloso que estará tu padre cuando todo termine?

—No sera mucho si se entera que fui manipulado por un enclenque adolescente— En eso la tercera figura le apunto con su cañon.

Rapidamente Impulso dio un paso al frente bajando el arma de Escarabajo Azul, disfrutando de la mirada de miedo del mayor —Ya, ya, no hace falta ser tan agrecibo cariño— Arruyo para besar la mejilla de su amante haciendo que este retrocediera, luego concentro su atención en Cameron —Vamos Cam si todos nos ayudamos mutuamente conseguiremos lo que queremos. Nosotros obtenemos el caos para nuestro contratista, el nos da nuestro dinero y lo mejor de todo tu obtienes la oportunidad de liberar a tu padre y ganar su orgullo. ¿Que dices?

Cameron lo piensa, tiene mucho en juego pero la ganancia es grande, es un todo o nada. Los mira una ultima vez, recordando como ellos llegaron hace unos días a su caverna entrando como dueños del lugar y le hablaron de su plan loco. No sabe como lo convencieron en el momento, mira el cañón _Se ven tan confiados de que va a funcionar... ¡Al diablo!_ Penso. Desde el principio sabían que iba a decir que si.

—No tengo mucho de una opción ¿Cierto?

Impulso lo mira con una sonrisa inocente, pero Cameron sabe que esta lejos de ser cierto.

—Nunca la tuviste.

* * *

Oliss!

Okey si las cosas no estaban intensas antes ahora si lo esta! ¿Que esta planeando Bart? ¿Que papado jugará Carámbano Jr? ¡¿Cuando saldrá Rey y Milagro?! La respuesta a la ultima es en el siguiente cap.

El objetivo de M no era Bruce ¿¡Sino Artemisa!? No tiene sentido ¿O si? Muajajaja! Solo yo lo se!

Quiero a subir este cap antes pero mi internet estaba mala.

¿Preguntas, Helados, Sables de Luz, MP, Reviews, Tortugas Monjas, Mensajes?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Mercer espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

* * *

 **Esa misma Tarde. Plaza Central.**

La Plaza Central, uno de los mayores sitios históricos de los Metas. Fue fundada hace 600 años por su Majestad el Rey Max Mercury I, como una monumento a los leales soldados caídos en batalla contra el Comandante Savitar y su Secta de la Fuera de Velocidad, quienes dieron un frustrado golpe de estado al (en ese momento) Rey Max Mercury, bajo la creencia que la Velocidad es un don divino y Savitar, quien era más veloz que el Rey Max, era mas apto para reinar a pesar de no tener sangre real.

La guerra duro unos 10 años antes de terminar con la muerte del Comandante Savitar junto con secta, pero la idea de la divinidad de la Fuerza de Velocidad fue aceptada por algunos religiosos, quienes mas tarde fundaron la Iglea de la Fuerza de Velocidad. Esta vigente y prosperante hasta hoy en día, con la cantidad de miembros actuales estimados unos 7000 millones incluyendo la actual Familia Real, un gran numero considerando que el planeta tiene 13000 millones de habitantes, incluyendo las ciudades marinas y sus 3 lunas.

Hoy en día la Plaza Central se esta hubicada justo a las puertas del Gran Palacio Real, la plaza a pesar de su edad esta siempre en buen mantenimiento, gracias a los esfuerzos de varias organizaciones para conservar la cultura. Cada año miles de turistas de varias regiones del planeta vienen a la Capital, solo para visitar la plaza o las puertas del Castillo Real, por lo que casi siempre esta muy concurrida.

Hoy era uno de esos días, pero a diferencia de lo normal este día hay una multitud a las puertas del Palacio Real, reporteros de cadenas televisivas, radios, internet y periódico colgaban en manadas a las puertas del Palacio, la noticia del atentado a la Cumbre de alguna manera se logro filtrar y como se esparaba la prensa no dudo en abalanzarse por respuestas.

Las opiniones volaban de aquí a allá, unos están asustados por la catástrofe, algunos se quejan por las bajas medidas de seguridad, otros susurran que el ataque fue una forma de manifestación contra la propia cumbre, pero solo hay unos pocos que saben las repercusiones que traerá. Es bien sabido que muchos (Sino la mayoría) de los Meta-Humanos detestan la idea de cumplir como iguales con las razas extrangeros, creen que es rabajar el nivel de su poderosa especie.

Varios grupos radicales y protestantes al Tratado de Convivencia, han aprovechado esta oportunidad para propagar su idea para romper los lazos con los extranjeros. Apoyando el rumor de la manifestación, hicieron una protesta en la Plaza que representa la Lealtad, justo a las puertas del Palacio del Rey, pidiendo la expulsión de los extranjeros.

Las protestas no son nuevas, cada vez que se celebra la Cumbre de las Tierras hay una manifestación en contra, no importa en que planeta se célebre siempre la habrá. Solo que este año gracias al ataque a los lideres algunos se la están tomando mas en serio.

Todo esto se lo explicó Tye a Milagros mientras buscaban un lugar despejado en la plaza para hablar.

—Ya veo...— Murmuró Milagro. Como se recostó de un extraño árbol, parecía un cerezo pero de tranco mas rojos y su fruta parecía unos aguacates naranjas. Estaba tentada a comer uno.

Antes cuando la joven Linterna Verde reconoció al viejo amigo de su hermano quiso de inmediato enfrentarlo, pero sabia que no podía gracias a los problemas del momento, cuando terminaron con las labores de rescate, de ayudar a los heridos y comprobar la escena para despues entregar su informe a Guy y las altas autoridades del planeta, le aviso a Guy que lo encontro y sin esperar más pregunto a los sirvientes del palacio por Tye Longshadow. Nadie le cuestionó asumiendo que se trataba con relación con el ataqué.

Tye y sus amigos y compañeros del Escuadrón 108 tuvieron una reunión de emergencia, con respecto al ataque y la actual condición de la amante de su alteza Wally. Todos estaban cansados y algo tenzo al salir del dormitorio de su Alteza, cuando Milagro lo abordó, decir que estar sorprendido fue un eufemismo.

 _Tye estaba cansado y preocupado, la situación de repente su volvió peligrosa, solo acaban de graduarse y ya hubo un ataque terrorista, peor su boleto al cambio casi muere. Sin Artemisa Crock la promesa que hicieron en la academia nunca se cumplirá._

— _¡Tye!_

 _Una voz femenina lo llamaba y viro buscando el sonido, no fue el unico como sus compañeros también buscaron, al final del pasillo estaba la Linterna Verde que salvo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta Este. Rápido voló hasta estar de frente a el._

— _¡Tye! Eres tu ¡Al fin te encuentro!— Exclamó emocionada la chica Linterna, asume que debe estar cerca de los 14 o 15 años, piel morena y cabello negro en coletas._

 _Tye estaba curioso y desconsertado, lo nombraba con tanta familiaridad ¿Porque la chica lo buscaba? Algo en ella le sonaba en la cabeza._

— _Ese soy yo ¿Y tu eres...?_

 _La chica hizo una cara de decepción —¿No me recuerdas?_

 _Confundido Tye trato de recordar donde haberla visto, pero nada, esta seguro que recordaría si algún conocido meta-humano se convirtiera en Linterna Verde._

— _No, lo siento._

 _La chica algo decepsionada lo contempló, antes de buscar dentro de su chaqueta verde, bajo la mirada interrogante del Escuadrón 108 sacó una vieja foto y se la entrego sin voltear._

— _Esta es la ultima foto que tomamos de mi hermano— Su sonrisa paresia triste —Fue tomada una semana antes de.. de desaparecer. Creo que lo recordaras, después de todo eran mejores amigos._

 _Jadeo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, en la foto estaba un pequeño Tye de 13 años, parados atrás eran una pareja adulta, el propio Tye estaba parado junto a mochacho morenos de su edad, y recargado de la pierna del muchacho era una niña de 9 añor con coletas, muy parecida a la Linterna Verde._

 _Conmocionado, miro de la Chica a la foto y viceversa unas tres veces, cuando la información se hundió y sólo entonces fue cuando se permitió respirar. Aturdido logro dejar escapar unas palabras._

— _Mi-Milagro ¡¿Eres TU?!_

 _La chica sonrió, su sonrisa esta vez llego a sus ojos._

— _Me alegra verte Tye._

Después de eso rápidamente se excuso de sus amigos y junto con Milagro salieron del palacio, cuando ya estaban afuera Tye se quito la armadura y Milagro el uniforme de Linterna Verde, mientras buscaban un lugar para hablar en privado hablaron un rato.

—Si quieres toma una Fraveya— Dijo Tye, viendo como la chica mirabas la fruta rara.

—¿Puedo?— Pregunto con sorpresa Milagro.

El joven adulto se encogió de hombros —Claro, no son venenosas.

Intrigada Milagro tomo la "Fraveya" mas cercana y preparándose la mordió. En eso su sabor la sorprendió.

—¡Increible! Es dulce, sabe como Peras y Maracayá.

Tye río disimuladamente —Eso mismo pensé yo cuando cando llegué, las Fraveyas son de mis frutas favoritas ¡Tienes que probar también los Bibirons! Parecen una papas moradas pero saben como maní y algo parecido al cocó. ¡Oh! Y los Rullelles, es una pasta de hecha de harina de Dotis, que es un cereal como el arroz pero verde ¡Y casi olvido la Mallomares! Es una planta que solo crece bajo las rocas playeras de la Ciudad Mallor en la costa del Mar Rutt, si se prepara bien ¡Son un aderezo perfecto para cualquier comida!

Milagro veía con algo parecido a la ternura como Tye hablaba tan emocionado por la gastronomía de Tierra-2, era una visión rara verlo tan feliz y despreocupado. Devuelta en Tierra-1 Tye no era así, era enojado, gruñón, amargado y amargado, todo gracias a su padrastro Maurice Bodaway, el hombre era un abusivo tanto con Tye como su madre Shelly, se la pasaba gritandoles, insultándolos y en más de una ocasión los golpeó, Tye siempre se guardo rencor.

Recuerda que Jaime en una ocasión admitió que temía que un día Tye se escapará de casa por culpa de su padrastro. Esta muy feliz de que ahora el hombre esta en prisión por maltrato domestico, piratería y porte de droga ilegal.

También recuerda que el día que desapareció Jaime, Tye tuvo una fuerte discusión con Maurice y la razón por la que decidieron en primer lugar, a ir a romper botellas al desierto fue para ventilar la ira de Tye.

—Tye— Lo interrumpió, Milagro se siente mal por hacerlo pero hay una razón por lo que lo buscó, así que fue directo al grano. —No fue una coincidencia encontrarnos, yo te estaba buscando... Aquel día en el desierto, el día que cambio nuestras para siempre, ese día que perdí a mi hermano Jaime... No lo recuerdo bien, por favor necesitó que me lo cuentes todo.

* * *

Oliss!

O bueno aquí esta otro capitulo ¡Lamento la tardanza! No tengo excusa mas que me estoy vistiendo para ir a la Universidad ¡Tengo prueba!

¿Que me dicen del capitulo? ¿Les gusto el reencuentro de Tye y Milagro? Los amo.

¿Preguntas, Chocolate, MP, Bates, inbox, Hachas, Galletas, Reviews, Tortugas?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Impulso y Escarabajo Azul son un duo de amantes y mercenarios perseguidos a lo largo del universo. Milagro Reyes es la nueva Linterna Verde prodigio bajo el cargo de Guy Gardner. Y Wally West tiene problemas para ser el heredero del trono de su tío. Como una amenaza de muerte y guerra se acerca sobre la Cumbre de las Tierras, Owen Mercer espera por su rescate. UA Espacio/Reinos. SLASH. Clasificación T por escenas de sangre, toques de sexo y lenguaje explícito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

* * *

-... ¿Estas segura de querer saber?

Pregunto el joven guardia después de un silencio.

La adolescente solo asintió, decidida, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban.

—Lo necesito, es parte de un capítulo de mi vida que no he cerrado, y no puedo ser una Linterna Verde eficiente si sigo teniendo remordimientos que me distraigan— Recordó con vergüenza la ira y tristeza que tubo en su enfrentamiento con los Rogues —No importa si no es bonito, si Jaime murió... Debo enfrentar mis temores.

Tye la contemplo con ojos de águila, pensar que aquella niñita caprichosa y chillona se convirtiera en una valiente Linterna Verde hecha y derecha, se le hacia tan extraño. En cierto modo le recordaba a Jaime, con dolor recordó como era su viejo mejor amigo, tan compresivo y atento, el señor responsable, nadie lo hacia retroceder cuando se proponía algo, aun si salia herido, tan valiente cuando lo defendía de Maurice...

Esa misma valentía que lo mato.

Era renuente a hablar, ese día cambio para siempre su vida, lo echaron de su planeta natal, casi murió, lo alejaron de su madre y perdió a su mejor amigo pero... Milagro tambien perdio a Jaime, por lo que dijo vivió los últimos años en incertidumbre sobre lo sucedido... Fue marcada tanto que fue elegida como Linterna Verde, ha escuchado historias de los pasados de los lintetrnas y muchas no son bonitas...

Lo mínimo que puede hacer en honor a su mejor amigo es contarle.

Por Jaime.

—Esta bien— Soltó de repente. Y con la mirada mas seria que tenia dijo —Pero lo dire una vez. Porque no es algo que me guste recordar...

 _Tye estaba molesto, no molesto es poco, estaba furioso ¡¿Quien se cree que es Maurice para golpear a su mamá?! ¡Y tambien ella que se queda quieta! Ahora por tratar de defenderla termino golpeado en su lugar ¡Y ella para colmo lo regaña! Y le pide que se lleve bien con su "padre" ¡El madito Maurice no es su padre, su padre murió cuando tenia tres!_

 _Trata de recordarse que no es culpa de ella, que esta desesperada porque no tienen dinero, que su viejo era un habitante ilegal en Gotham y murió sin poder dejarles nada, que tampoco era culpa de su padre por morir, pero era tan dificil así que solo puede culpar a Maurice._

 _Estaba furioso, castigado y no quería ver a Maurice o su madre Shelly, así que naturalmente se escapó por la ventana. Escondio su cara con la capucha naranja y sus pies automáticamente caminaron por el viejo vecindario de mala muerte, recoriendo el camino y evitando los lugares mas oscuros, el Reino Gotham era un lugar frio que mayormente esta cubierto por la sombra de las nubes, ya sean de lluvia, nieve o granito. Un lugar lúgubre._

 _Aun cuando El Paso se encuentre en el desierto fronterizo a Metrópolis, aun se pueden encontrar una que otra nube solitaria y su sombra._

 _Pasando la casas en mal estado hasta un vecindario mas bonito, con casas coloridas y plantas bien viva, sus pies lo llevaron a una azul en particular, sin dudar toco el timbre y escucho unos pequeños píes corriendo cuando una pequeña niña le abrió la puerta._

 _La niña lo miro su rostro funcido y agarrando su muñaca de_ _ **Danny Phantom**_ _(Una figura de acción de su hermano) llamó —¡Jaime! ¡Tu amigo te busca!_

 _No paso ni un minuto cuando un chico moreno parecido a la niña se asomo por la puerta y sonrió al verlo —¡Tye! No esperaba verte hoy._

 _Tye entro a la casajunto con los hermanos Reyes, después de tantos años todavía se sentia incómodo cerca tantas cosas bonitas, como si temiera romperlas. —Yo no esperabsa venir.— Refunfuño._

 _Jaime noto un ematoma en la mejilla que su amigo trataba de esconder con la capuche de la chamarra, por lo que suponia que paso —Igual me alegra verte. Hoy mis papás trabajan hasta tarde en el hospital por lo que estaba aburrido con la Garbanzo._

— _¡Tu eres el aburridor!— Protesto indignada la niña._

— _¡No lo soy! ¿Y que te dije de agarrar mis figuras de acción?— Trato de arrebatarle el muñeco del chico fantasma pero Milagro no lo dejo._

— _Mmm mmm ¡Lo estoy usando!— Replicó la de 9 años alejándo el muñeco de su hermano. Accidentalmente se le cayo del bolsillos del vestido un muñeco de un fantasma azul que parece vampiro, rápidamente Jaime lo recogió._

— _¡Solo lo usas para jugar a los esposos con mi figura de Vlad Plasmius!— Protesto con el Vampiro Fantasma en mano._

— _¡Esta vez no!— Opuso Milagro, fingió que no escucho —Hoy darán un nuevo capitulo de Danny Phantom en TV, empezara dentro de poco y lo quiero para verlo conmigo.— Dijo con un puchero._

— _Tu y esa vieja serié...— Jaime trato de no caer como su hermanito puso cara de perrito... La cara de perrito gano —Esta bien ¡Pero solo por esta vez!_

— _Yeii~~_

 _Jaime regreso su atención a Tye —¿Quieres verlo?— Tye de mala gana acepto, sabia como se ponia Milagro con su serie favorita._

 _Danny Phantom era una antigua serie de televisión, tan antigua que muchos rumoran que data de la era de Tierra-0, aunque Tye y Jaime solo creen que exageran, trata de de un muchacho casi de la misma edad que ellos llamado Danny, quien sufre un accidente de laboratorio que lo transforma en un medio fantasma, con sus nuevo poderes paranormales combate los fantasma que atacan su ciudad bajo el nombre de Danny Phantom, todo genial salvo que muchos quieren re-matarlo, incluso sus padres que son caza fantasmas._

 _El 'nuevo' episoio que mencionó Milagro era uno doble, con solo ver el nombre era intrigante 'El Peor de los Enemigos'. Mostró una ciudad 'del Futuro' (Parecida a las grandes ciudades de Tierra-1) siendo atacada por un poderoso fantasma malvado, quién resulto ser el Phantom del futuro, el Maestro del Tiempo intervino para cambiarlo, Danny del pasado termino peleando contra su 'yo' malvado y perdió, descubrió porque por una mala accion su familia y amigos murieron y por eso se volvió malo, trato de pelear otra vez y por milagro gano, después de eso termino._

 _Claro que pasaron mas cosas pero eso era lo mas resumido en vista de Tye, quién a pesar de calmarse un poco en compañía de su amigo seguía bastante molesto. Jaime ofreció una manera de ventilar su ira y como tenia que cuidar a su hermana obligados se la llevaron ellos._

 _En el camino al decierto, pasando la plaza del mercado a la orilla del Paso, Milagro quién sentada en los hombros de Jaime se iba quejando del episodio._

— _¡No lo entiendo! Danny era bueno... ¡No pudo volverse malo!— Se quejaba entre otras cosas. Jaime le seguía la corriente._

— _Si, si, Garbanzo no tiene sentido..._

— _¡Puedes decirlo de nuevo! — Continuo la niña —El es un heroe, no puedo creer que se convertiria en villano._

— _Yo si— Milagro miro a Tye con ojos abiertos —Su familia y amigos murieron y en cierto modo es su culpa, el dolor y la culpa eran tanto que no lo culpo por querer dejar de sentir._

— _Eso no esta bien— Protesto Jaime, fruncio el seño —Nuestras emociones nos hacen sensibles, humanos. Abandonar nuestras emociones es abandonar nuestra humanidad._

— _¿Pero si era la única manera?— Continuó —Todos murieron por su culpa y término viviendo con su archienemigo. No tenia voluntad. De seguro queria haber ocupado el lugar de los otros. Al paso que iba el pobre de seguro que terminaba en un psiquiátrico, o peor... Re-muerto._

— _¡Se convirtió en lo que mas odiaba!_

— _¡Pero por lo menos sobrevivió!... O algo parecido para un fantasma.— Murmuro la última parte —A veces no se tiene opción Jaime. Morir como un Héroe o vivir lo suficiente para convertirse en un Villano. En su caso fue el segundo._

 _El resto del viaje por el desierto se lo pasaron en silencio, salvo Milagro cantando de vez en cuando una canción infantil._

 _Ya estaban llegando al claro de rocas donde normalmente se la pasan cuando de repente Jaime tomo a su amigo de los hombros y rapidamente lo arrastro tras una de las enormes rocas._

— _¡Coño, que te pasa!— Gruño el de cabello largo cuando el de cabello corto le tapo la boca con ambas manos._

— _Shh— Le ordeno que se guardara silencio para señalar con cautela detras de la roca._

 _Con mucho cuidado se asomo por la roca, observando con temor en el claro de rocas una enorme nave espacial negra y robusta, en un costado estaba pintado un craneo de algo parecido a un elefante o jabali con sobrepasó siendo aplastado por un martilló. Una especie alienígena humanoide peludos similares al dibujo del craneo montaban guardia las puertas de la nave._

 _Una parte de la nave estaba abierta mostrando grandes jaulas de especies extranjeras exóticas, tanto marina, cuadrúpedos, bípedas, hasta algunas humanoides. Tye horrorizado aparto la vista._

— _Piratas Espaciales ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— Jaime susurró con urgencia. Siendo apoyado por Tye —Carga a Milagro y nos vamos._

— _¿Que pasa Jaime?— Pregunto temerosa la niña, al ver tan alterados a los chicos mayores. —¿Pasa algo malo?_

 _Jaime rapidamente la cargo y se la paso a Tye (La cargo todo elcaminon hasta ahí por lo que esta cansado, Tye no lo estaba por lo que era menos peligroso si tenian que correr) —No te preocupes Garbanzo, no importa lo que pase tu hermano mayor te protejera.— Sonrió logrando calmar un poco a la pequeña. —Es hora de irnos._

 _Asintiendo el grupo de tres dejo la bolsa con las botellas y no queriendo problemas se alejaron. No pasaron ni cinco metros cuando el sonido algo golpeando el piso llamo la atención. Con el corazón golpeando el pecho los preadolescentes bajaron la mirada al suelo y vieron la pequeña figura de acción que creyeron confiscaron a Milagro._

 _No paso si un segundo para los disparos._

— _¡CORRE!_

 _No saben quién gritó y no importo como corrían como si su vida dependieran de ello, porque así era, no querian ni imaginar que pasaria si los atrapaban. Lamentablemente para los jovenes un pirata los logro alcanzar, levantando su arma apunto a Tye quién sostenia a la pequeña Milagro. Se escucho un disparo pero gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Jaime que los aparto del camino nadie salio herido._

— _¡No se detengan! ¡Corran!— Grito Jaime tomando una roca._

 _Arojandola al alíen peludo dandole en la cabeza, aprobechando el tiempo comprado corrieron de los disparos y sus perseguidores, pero nuevamente no pudieron ir muy lejos._

— _¡Argg!_

 _Un grito desgarrador se escucho en todo el desierto, la pobre Milagro estaba en shock viendo la sangre,_ _ **su**_ _sangre, uno de los láser logro rozarla a la derecha de la cadera. Rápidamente se escondieron tras otra roca buscando protección._

— _Esto es malo, esto es muy malo— No paraba de murmurar Jaime a Tye, mientras atendia la herida de su hermana —Necesitamos llevarla al hospital de inmediato.— Explico aplicando presión con su camisa sobre la herida. —No te preocupes Milagro estaras bien._

 _Los intentos de confort no funcionaron, la niña seguia sin reaccionar por mas que intentaran y eso asustaba a los chicos._

— _Nesecitamos un plan— Propuso Tye nervioso, escuchando las voces de sus perseguidores mas y mas cerca. —Y para ayer._

— _Ok, ok, deja me pensar en algo..._

— _... JAIME._

— _¡Ya, ya! Tengo un plan— Tye miro a los ojos a su amigo casi hermano. Jaime parecia conflictivo —Pero si algo sale mal corre, tienes que prometerme pondras a salvo a mi hermana._

— _Jaime ¿Que esta-_

— _¡Solo premetolo!— Grito contante —Si algo pasa tienen que salvarse ustedes._

 _Tye era recio a aceptar, pero viendo lo obstinado que era su amigo al final cedió —Ok, pero más vale que sea bueno el plan._

 _Para cuando el primer individuo llego ya estaban preparados, Jaime usando una rama grande que encontraron golpeo al humanoide peludo en la cabeza, Tye aprobechando su desorientación lo derribo golpeando sus pierna, el humanoide cayó de golpe soltando su arma que Jaime no dudo en tomar._

 _Sin un segundo de duda le disparo al humanoide peludo mandándolo a su fin._

— _¡Eso es por mi hermana!_

 _Tye trabajandano por la adrenalina trato de no estar perturbardo mientras registraba el cadáver, no mucho después encontró una pistola mas pequeña, de seguro de repuesto. Los otros humanoides peludos no tardaron en llegar y al ver a su compañero muerto se pusieron furiosos, disparando a diestra y siniestra._

 _El grupo de humanos corrieron, con Jaime disparando por la retaguardia y Tye cargando a Milagro, disparando una que otra vez para ayudar a su amigo. Corrieron tratando de poner más distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores, pero no era mucha._

 _Mientras corrian Jaime se tropezó con una roca cayendo de plano a la arena. Rápidamente Tye lo ayudo a levantarse pero en eso un gran dolorrle advirtió que se lastimó el tobillo. Así no lograrían espacapar y lo sabia, por lo que le ocurrió un nuevo plan, pero sabia que no le gustaria a su amigo. —¡Ve por delante! ¡Me quedare para hacer tiempo!_

 _Tye lo miró sorprendido pero rápidamente paso a furia —¡Nadie se quedara atras!_

— _¡Me lastime el tobillo! No puedes cargarme y ya suficiente peso tienes con Milagro ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, entiendelo, solo así sobrevivirán!_

— _¡No lo aré!— Lágrimas amenazaban con escapar escapar —¡Piensa en Milagro, tus padres, lo triste que estaran! Aun puedes ponerte de pié, no te dejaré._

 _Jaime sonrió como si ocupara un secreto, poniendo nervioso mas de lo que ya esta a Tye —Lo harás._

 _Sin advertencia Jaime tomo el arma y se disparó el pié sano, soltando un alarido de agonía. Con lágrimas en toda la cara miro a Tye, trato de sonreír pero salio mas como una mueca —Definitivamente no puedo caminar ahora. Por favor... Dejame comprarles tiempo._

 _Tye lloró, no le importo nada contenerse, pues entendido sin decir palabra que Jaime no dudaría suicidarse si con eso conseguía que escapen. La realizacion fue un golpe duró a su conciencia._

 _Aguantando un sollozo dijo sin humor —Hablando de morir como un heroe...— El sonido de sus perseguidores estaba mas cerca, trataron de ignorarlo como hacían su despedida —Te extrañare Jaime Reyes._

— _Adios Tye Longshadow. Adiós a todos._

 _Sin mirar atrás el joven Tye apreto a la niña en sus brazos y corrió. Corrió, corrió y corrió, tratando ganar terreno lo mas que pudo, cuando sonó un grito de dolor desgarrador lo ignoró. Con ojos nublado con lágrimas siguió su camino, sin detenerse, debía aprovechar la ventaja que le dejó Jaime._

 _Por desgracia aun con la ventaja los piratas lo alcanzaban, un disparo le dio de lleno en el hombro mandándolo a la arena abrazando a la niña. Aun con dolor trato de levantarse solo para recibir otros dos disparos._

 _Tye sintió que perdía la conciencia, le dolia todo el cuerpo, no tenia más fuerza para levantarse, todo estaba borroso. Pero, debia seguir, no podía morir en ese lugar._

 _'Debo seguir... Debo... Llevar a Milagro al hospital... Debo... Se lo prometí a... Jaime.'_

 _Y con ese último pensamiento Tye se desmayo._

* * *

 _Oliss! Oh My Ghost! Este capitulo fue mas largo que lo que pensé. Pero bueno~~ ya sabemos que le paso a Jaime._

No pude evitar sacar analogías de películas. O incluso incluir a Danny (Es de mis favoritos). Planeaba usar una serie de de tv inventada para hacer la parte de la analogía pero después me acorde del episodio de 'El Peor de los Enemigos' y no pude evitarlo.

Lo de Milagro haciendo Slash Pompous Pep lo hice porque me acorde de que en un cómic hizo slash con las figuritas de acción de Booster Golf y Blue Beetle (Ted).

Y creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¿Chocolate, nalgadas, preguntas, machetes, MP, galeras, inbox, Manteca, Reviews?


End file.
